Hunter Clarington
by Qella
Summary: Hunter Clarington. Newcomer at Dalton who turned Sebastian's world upside down. Hunter's plan how to take over the seat of captain of the Warblers. Rated M; bondage, spanking, crying kink, submission, d/s. Huntbastian
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**This is a Huntbastian story (mentioned Seblaine, nothing specific, but you've been warned!).**

**My view of Hunter taking over the Warbler captain seat.**

**Let me introduce you the greatest person: _Ranibow2malfoy, _who is now going to be my new beta-reader, yay! Thank you!**

alaqella/tumblr/com

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Do you all agree? Great, bring them back in," Sebastian stated tiredly and sat back to his arm-chair as he waved his hand at the boys by the main door. New school year meant new Warbler auditions and after three hours of auditioning and a forty minute long discussion, they finally agreed on two new members from a group of twelve boys that applied. It was tough because they had to ask five boys to sing again as they still weren't able to decide. However, they immediately agreed on one name as the door closed after the last singer, _Hunter Clarington._

Hunter Clarington was rare, compared to other people Sebastian met before. He was naturally powerful and self-assured in that way Sebastian was always trying and failing to become. Clarington's performance was flawless; they all were stunned by his strong and rich voice, and the young man was certainly aware of that.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

Hunter entered the room as the last one, slowly and confidently like he was coming home. He pierced Sebastian with his ice cold eyes and smirked. Sebastian's breath got stuck in his lungs when he opened his mouth to talk, instead letting out a startled cough. He quickly stood up on his feet, and cleared his throat before he spoke again.

"Warblers, it is my honor to introduce you our two new members, congratulations, Simon and Hunter." The room was filled with loud applause and laughing. The irritating smirk on Hunter's face only widened. He slowly bowed his head at Sebastian who couldn't fight the need and repeated the move.

"Well, guys," Sebastian had to raise his voice to shout them down, "rehearsal is tomorrow at five and these two will receive their welcoming presents."

"I'm sure my cat will _love_ your gift," Hunter said with an amused smile.

"You have a cat?" Sebastian replied taken back a little bit. But he wasn't surprised the boy already knew about the Warbler's tradition.

"Yes, I couldn't leave my favorite _pet_ behind," he shot back and tilted his head on one side.

"Sure, whatever," Sebastian replied trying to sound casual and shoved his hands into his pockets, "You are dismissed, boys." He nodded at the rest of the group, swung on his heels and left the room. He could hear more footsteps after him, but only one pair kept following him after he turned around a corner and climbed up the stairs. He wasn't running, but he was feeling like that.

"When is there going to be an election for a new Warbler captain?" He was stopped by a smooth voice and he turned to face Hunter who was coming after him. "There is no election, _I'm_ captain of the Warblers," he scoffed but made the mistake when he took a step back.

"I'm challenging you then, Sebastian Smythe." A lazy sneer appeared on the boy's face when he moved closer to Sebastian. He raised his eyebrows at him and laughed. "I beg your pardon?" His words only made Hunter smile. "Oh, I'm sure you'll beg." He wrapped his fingers around Sebastian's tie and yanked him forward. Sebastian was staring at him wordlessly and unsure how to react; to his relief he could hear a few boys coming up the stairs and Hunter certainly noticed them too, because he let go his tie with a tug. "Be at my dorm room in an hour if you want to avoid your later humiliation. It's number forty-two." He hissed into his ear and ran off down the stairs.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

An hour later Sebastian was sitting on his bed, still fully dressed in his Dalton's blazer, pants and even his black shoes. He was gripping the edge of the bed until his fingers went numb. He was angry at himself that he let the newcomer have such a strong affect on him and decided to ignore him and stay in his room. He fell down on his back and breathed out while he pressed his palms against his eyes. It was a really long day and he wasn't in the mood to deal with that annoying brat. But the idea of him challenging his captain post and possibility of losing it was digging into his mind.

He saw the explosive reaction of the Warblers after Clarington's performance; he was impressed as much as they were. He had to solve this problem now, so he energetically jumped from his bed, checked his appearance in a bathroom mirror - his hair definitely needed to be fixed and left his dorm with a tight knot in his stomach. He slowed down when he got close to Clarington's room and his hands were shaking a little when he stopped in front of the door with a huge gold-plated number _42_ on it and raised his hand to knock.

"You may come in," his move was interrupted by a now familiar voice. He clenched his teeth, pressed down on the doorknob and walked in. Hunter was sitting by his table and working on a laptop. "You're late," was the only reaction from him after Sebastian shut the door behind him.

"Go fuck yourself; I'm not here because you told me, but to deal with your shit," he spit out and approached the room to spin the boy's chair by taking him by his shoulder. Hunter quickly gripped his wrist before he could finish the move, yanked him down and pushed on his knees. He ran his fingers into Sebastian's hair to tilt his head back and lean into his face. "Never touch me without my permission."

Sebastian saw red and groaned when the hand pulled his hair. He certainly didn't expect that Hunter would ever use physical force against him to push him down, apparently a result of his military training.

Hunter twisted his hand, Sebastian hissed in pain, but his cock twitched when a foot pushed against his stomach and pressed him down. This never happened to him and he kind of found it exciting. But he would never lose without a fight and pushed the hand off and crawled backwards away before he could stand up on his feet.

They were glaring at each other from across the room and for the first time Sebastian noticed a white fluffy thing spread wide over the boy's working table and couldn't suppress a sneer. Hunter followed his eyes and reached his arm to stroke the cat's head and the pet purred and rolled over.

"Do you like cats, Sebastian?" He said like nothing happened between them, "I love them. Dogs submit when you raise your voice or hit them, but cats? They always fight you," he pushed his hand little bit against the cat's stomach and a pair of claws immediately sank into his arm. "What are _you_, Sebastian?" He withdrew his hand from the hold.

"I'm not a pet," he complained and leaned his back against the nearby wall. The other boy chuckled and smirked devilishly before he calmly stood up and came closer, he put one hand on the wall next to Sebastian's head and the other slid along his side and settled on his hip before he leaned closer and with lips barely touching Sebastian's skin he whispered into his ear: "And do you want to be mine?"

"Back off," Sebastian replied but his heart was beating quickly in his chest.

"I can be grateful if you do what I say, we could be _partners_."

"I'm not into long-term relationships." He breathed out and pushed his palms against Hunter's chest.

"I didn't say anything like that. But you are not against fucking around with me, right?" Hunter was brushing his lips against the skin on his neck and he automatically tilted his hand to the side to give him a better access. "How many guys have you let fuck your ass?"

"One, but it was me riding him," he groaned when he felt Hunter using his teeth.

"Really? I would say your body is literally craving to be dominated."

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" Sebastian arched his back and brought his hips forward to press them against Hunter and put his hands along the boy's waist. He absorbed the fact he was willingly offering himself, but he felt that this young man could be useful for him after all.

"You are more entertaining than I actually thought." Hunter tilted his head and eyed him curiously, "You aren't as weak as you were looking before." He took Sebastian's hands in his and pressed them to the wall.

"Hilarious," Sebastian uttered and pushed against Hunter but he didn't let him go. Sebastian gave him an _'and now what?'_ look.

"Let me get one thing clear. I'm not gay," Sebastian's eyebrows flew up at that statement, "but I like power and I will even fuck your tight ass to get anything I want, but _I won't ever kiss you_." He was growling harshly inches far from his face and Sebastian moaned after Hunter caught his wrists in one hand and the other brought down to rub Sebastian's aroused cock. He pushed one thigh between Sebastian's legs and made him spread them wide. Sebastian bucked his hips impatiently to his palm; Hunter took his hand up to unbuckle his belt. He unbuttoned his pants before sliding his hand inside. Sebastian was panting hard and he ached for a kiss from him, he even leaned forward, but Hunter moved his head away and gave him a hard grip around his cock and Sebastian hissed in pain and bounced the back of his head against the wall.

"Don't you ever try that again, I said no."

"God, I need-," Sebastian groaned.

"No, hold still," Hunter tugged Sebastian's boxers lower and hooked them under his balls. He was digging his fingers into Sebastian's writs as the boy was unsuccessfully trying to get out of the grip. Hunter licked his palm before he put it back around Sebastian's erection and started to stroke him quickly. Sebastian couldn't do anything other than spread his legs even more; he closed his eyes and moaned against the rough fabric on Hunter's shoulder and sunk his teeth into it. He was fully aroused for a couple of minutes now and he knew he wasn't going to last long with his strong stimulation. He was thrusting into his fist and almost thanked him when Hunter sped up his hand. He felt tightening in his abdomen signalizing his upcoming orgasm and raised himself on his tiptoes when he came with a soft moan on his lips. Hunter kept stroking him slowly until he got everything he could from him. He lifted his hand up to Sebastian's face only for one purpose. Sebastian didn't give a fuck; he opened his mouth to suck those fingers in and licked them clean. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the uninterested Hunter's face.

"That was quick," Hunter lifted his eyebrows amused, "You can put your pants back on," he said and let him go, taking few steps back. Sebastian didn't know if Hunter was as surprised about what just happened as much he was while he was shoving his shirt back into his pants and securing his belt.

"I want that captain post," Hunter pronounced after a while of awkward silence. Sebastian sneered back. "And you think that I'll give it to you after one hand job?"

"You are still fighting me?" Hunter sounded impressed.

"You can bet I am. I will think about your previous offer, but now – I wish you a good night," Sebastian snapped and walked out of the room. His whole body was shaking as he leaned a hand against the door for a few seconds before he pushed himself off and went quickly down the corridor and to his room. He was so fucked up.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

To his surprise, Hunter didn't challenge him on purpose to get his captain position and held his tongue behind his teeth in the rehearsal next day and practically during the whole next three weeks. He was only staring at him constantly and interrupting his speeches during Warbler meetings to doubt his song suggestions or dance steps.

Sebastian smirked anytime he spotted Hunter's cat hanging around and once he almost got caught when he was petting her. Hunter introduced _her_ as Miss Samantha and when they started to laugh, Hunter took a long dangerous glare around the room and they all immediately stopped smiling.

One afternoon Hunter was really driving him mad and at the end he was cutting him off irritated every time he noticed the boy was going to open his mouth. Hunter joined him when he angrily stormed off to the library.

"Wait," he put a hand on his shoulder and Sebastian shook him off.

"Sebastian, it's been weeks and you still didn't give me your answer."

"Alright, I've made up my mind. I'm not going to lose my privileges for just a fuck."

"You will not regret it."

"I think I made it clear I won't give you the seat just like that." he rejected him and continued on his way.

"What is your price then?" Hunter called after him.

"I don't need your money."

"Well? Then what is your request?" Sebastian only wished to wave him off, but then he changed his mind and turned back. Hunter looked at him expectantly.

"I want you to bring Blaine Anderson back to Dalton."

"Is he the infamous former Warbler? Who left Dalton to be with his boyfriend?"

"Yes, but he went to New York after he graduated. If you make Blaine come back, we have a deal."

"Interesting, what's his weak point? Besides the boyfriend."

"Fame and singing with Warblers of course, compliments and praising," he still could see Blaine blushing after Sebastian said how sexy he was.

"If he breaks up with the boyfriend it would be easier to convince him. What does the other guy look like?"

"Well, he's tall, thin, brown hair, some people might say he's kind of cute…," Sebastian made a face of disgust when he imagined Hummel's gay face.

"Hmm, I have an idea. Promise you'll hand me the post if I break that little couple." Hunter said but Sebastian had to ask. "How will you possibly do that?"

"I have my methods," Hunter grinned and offered him his hand. Sebastian knew he was losing but Blaine wasn't answering his texts anymore and he was still trying to find new ways of how to get in contact with him. He had to agree at least with this half of his request and maybe in the future he would get all he wished. Sebastian finally stepped forward and shook his hand. Hunter smirked and reached for his cell phone. He was leaving Sebastian standing in the hallway after he found a contact he was looking for and pressed the dial button. Sebastian just caught his last words before Hunter turned around the corner:

"Eli? This is Hunter, you are going to pay up on that favor you owe me…"

**Thanks for your time and please send me your thoughts**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Hi! I'm bringing you another chapter of my Huntbastian story:) Hunter's reaction to Blaine's rejection of _the_ Blazer and Sebastian's sadness. **

**Warnings: bondage, domination, spanking, crying kink**

**I'm sending my thank you to my new beta _Ranibow2malfoy_  
**

alaqella/tumblr/com

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Two months later_

They rushed to the balcony and silently watched Blaine and the blond guy with a big mouth running across the lawn in their ridiculous costumes with the trophy in the blond guy's hands.

"Looks like Blaine isn't interested in coming back," Hunter pronounced and Sebastian growled in response.

"His public school ignorance is endless, what is the reason for your blind fondness in him?" Hunter hissed angrily and gritted his teeth. Sebastian dedicated him a long examining look.

"Are you jealous?"

Hunter snorted, but he glanced away and his knuckles went white as he wrapped his fingers around the metal railing.

"Don't be ridiculous," he sneered, "I would only prefer it if you were emotionally attached to me and I could take advantage of your feelings for my own benefits."

"Lovely," Sebastian lifted his eyebrows.

"As always," he sneered back at him. "Nine o' clock," Hunter said as he pushed himself off the railing and turned to walk away.

"I'm not in the mood," Sebastian replied distantly while looking at his feet. Hunter froze and glanced back at him. "It wasn't a question, S."

Sebastian looked around and didn't see anybody but he still held his voice low when he replied. "Yes, sir."

"Don't be late." Hunter nodded back at him and disappeared inside.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

Hunter was sitting by his table and writing down notes for his essay. He wasn't aware of the time until he heard familiar steps coming closer down the corridor. He checked the time and smirked; it was five minutes to nine. Sebastian came into his room without a word, hung his blazer in Hunter's closet and took off his shoes before he slid down by the bed with a sigh. Hunter finished a sentence before he opened his mouth. "Do you have work to do?"

"Uh-hmm, some reading," sounded the answer.

"Good," he stated ignoring the lack of respect - he would deal with him later - and went back to his work. For a while Sebastian didn't move, but then he reached for his bag. Hunter could hear the clicking of the buckle and the rustling of papers before the room went back to silence.

He was writing for another thirty minutes when he noticed that Sebastian didn't turn a page for a while and glanced over his shoulder. The boy was sitting on his feet, leaning against the bed, head tilted backwards with closed eyes and papers sprawled all across his lap. He wasn't asleep, but apparently uninterested in any of his homework. Hunter put his pen down and spun on his chair, Sebastian's body tensed at the noise and he took in a sharp breath through his nose. Hunter shifted from his chair, leaned forward and crouched in front of the boy. He reached for the papers in Sebastian's hand and tossed them aside. Sebastian smiled. Hunter slowly took off Sebastian's Dalton tie from his neck and secured it across his eyes, it made Sebastian sigh and relax. He could see how much he needed to turn off that evening and gently stroked his hair before he told him to strip down, he stood up and went to find some bounds.

It was almost two weeks ago that he tied Sebastian up for the last time, before they started to plan how to get Blaine back at Dalton and Sebastian was showing less and less interest in his company. He sensed easily that the boy had feelings for the former Warbler and that he was putting his hopes on that meeting with him today and convincing him to come back and preferably jump into Sebastian's arms, but his dreams were crushed and the rejection and ignorance from Blaine's side were hurting him more than he would ever admit.

Hunter also took out a cotton scarf they were using as a gag and a wide wooden paddle that Sebastian brought one evening and wordlessly handed it over to Hunter. He wasn't considering involving spanking into their already quite odd sessions but he wasn't against it. Sebastian craved for any touch or stimulation he could get from him and Hunter had absolutely no problem with making him helplessly squirm in pain. And tonight he was going to be harsh because Sebastian needed to get it out and let himself cry; Hunter was sure he had been holding it all inside since Blaine left.

He helped Sebastian out of his pants, boxers and socks then collected his clothes and placed them in a wardrobe by a window. He seated the naked boy on his bed, knelt in front of him and stuck the scarf into his mouth before he secured it around his head. He took Sebastian's hands into his and moved them away from his lap. The boy whined and opened his legs for him, probably not expecting what Hunter had prepared for him.

He pressed Sebastian's arms to his sides before he lifted a first rope, reached his hands behind Sebastian and wrapped it around his chest above the boy's elbows. He made a knot in the middle and made another round before he created another cross above Sebastian navel and pulled his own arms back to create a bigger pressure. He watched it as it slid along Sebastian's arms and buried into his skin. He did the same in two other rounds and stopped it at the waist level. He tugged the ends of the rope to tighten it before he used the rest to secure Sebastian's shaking hands to his sides.

Hunter checked his work and hummed satisfied to see that Sebastian's arms were unmovable, but he wanted to bind his legs too, only before he got an idea to make it more uncomfortable for Sebastian. He pulled out a thin string and brought it under Sebastian's balls, the boy immediately stiffened and his breathing sped up noticeably. Hunter wound it around Sebastian's cock and balls three times and then separated his cock and tied him firmly, bringing the end up to join with the waist bound and effectively pressing his cock against his stomach. He was used to crotch-tied girls and they loved it. He looked up at the boys flushed face.

"Does it hurt?" He asked maliciously, but Sebastian shook his head quickly and gave out a moan as Hunter squeezed him. "We will see how you'll feel about that later. Now, for warming you up," he took the paddle and gave him a quick smack on his leg and Sebastian jerked away, but then obediently brought his knees apart. Hunter was feeling devilishly and crawled to sit behind Sebastian and slide his legs down along his, left hand wrapped around Sebastian's neck and with his right hand holding the tool he attacked Sebastian's inner thigh just above his right knee and continued up. His hits were quick and stinging; his aim was to irritate Sebastian's skin before he would bind him. And it had to irritate him because to Hunter's displeasure Sebastian kept closing his legs and avoiding the touch. With a growl he stuck his legs under Sebastian's knees and lifted the boy's long legs in the air spreading him wide.

He maybe didn't _fuck_ him yet, but that didn't mean he couldn't make him his bitch. Sebastian _was_ loyal and naturally submissive, but he needed a strong hand to guide him or he would get wild, cocky and disrespectful - attributes that Hunter wasn't accepting. He tightened his grip around Sebastian's neck and waited until the boy started to struggle before he loosened up the hold; it was only a _friendly_ warning. He switched his hands, his left hand was now holding the paddle and with his right hand he gripped the crotch rope and pulled it up. Sebastian's reaction was wonderful, he was huffing through his gag and jerking in Hunter's lap, he tugged the rope more and spanked Sebastian's left thigh hard. He felt drunk with the power when he hurt Sebastian again and again, he bit on Sebastian's neck and sucked down. Sebastian accused him earlier of being jealous; he wasn't, at least not in the romantic way. He knew he wasn't gay and he wasn't _falling_ for him, but his relationship with Sebastian was unique, and he was getting possessive. It only heightened when Sebastian's obsession of that black haired hobbit arose. He got used to getting the majority of Sebastian's attention, and he wanted it back.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

_It was only a few weeks after the first evening, at an afternoon rehearsal, when Nick announced that Blaine confessed to Kurt that he slept with some guy and they broke up. Sebastian was stunned and brought his wide eyes at Hunter in disbelief. Hunter didn't consider it necessary to return his glare. In fact the rest of Warblers pierced Sebastian with their eyes and accused him of being a bastard and a whore. Hunter had a problem trying not to laugh aloud at Sebastian's terrified expression when he was defending himself that it wasn't him. They would find out later he was telling the truth, but it was magnificent to watch him squirm. Finally somebody jumped up to his feet and cried out that he shouldn't be their captain anymore, because he was ruining everything. And that was the moment Hunter was saving for bringing his look upon him. Sebastian gulped under his stare and shakily stood up on his skinny legs and _fucking_ accepted his removal before he did the beautiful thing and let Hunter's name slide from his lips as his recommendation to be his successor. They quickly agreed. Hunter raised himself and buttoned up his blazer while he was running his arrogant eyes around the room. He loved his life._

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

Hunter checked the clock; it was a quarter till ten, he didn't want to keep Sebastian tied longer than an hour.

"Come on, kneel on the bed," he ordered quietly and guided him up and into the center of his single bed, facing the headboard. "I'll put you down, okay?" He said it like it was as a question but didn't except any answer. Hunter hooked his arm around Sebastian's chest from behind and slowly lowered the boy on his stomach and pulled on his legs before he withdrew his arm from underneath him; Sebastian took in a deep breath and placed his head down on his right cheek. Hunter reached for another rope and bent one of Sebastian's legs. He started bounding his folded leg together above his knee and he was winding the rope tightly up his thigh, making knots to keep it in place and pressed his ankle down; the end he attached to Sebastian's wrist. He repeated the procedure on the other side and finally he had Sebastian lying completely still.

He went to his laptop to play some loud rock, but without lyrics. Even he doubted anyone would complain about any sound coming from his room, he was captain of the Warblers after all, however, he considered it would be easier for Sebastian to let himself go if he could block the rest of the world out; if nothing would interrupt his thoughts but music. He came back to sit behind Sebastian and landed a first strike over his one cheek, and again and again, slowly getting to the point where pain was taking over pleasure and Sebastian was starting to make muffled noises. He continued spanking his ass and patiently waited for his first bigger sights of protest signalizing he wasn't far away from sobbing. It was the first chocked noise that made his arm stop for a second. Sebastian was trying to hold himself, but he would break down soon, Hunter knew that very well.

"It had to hurt to watch Blaine ignore you and try to go away, get rid of you. I noticed your pathetic tries to get his attention." Hunter was digging right into the sore point in his mind and also kept striking the sensitive bottom part of his ass, though Sebastian's sobbing increased.

"He doesn't care about you and you are wasting your time trying to get to him and it makes you weak and labile." Sebastian's crying was muffled by the gag; he was pointlessly trying to crawl forward, but Hunter didn't stop, he didn't even slow down or use less power. It took another two long minutes before Sebastian gave up on his effort and went motionless.

"But you are not weak, you know? You wouldn't become captain of the Warblers if you were. It's not _bad_ to have feelings, but you need to keep them under control. Blaine is definitely not worth it." Sebastian was mumbling against the piece of cloth in his mouth and Hunter guessed he was defending the other boy.

"I want you to cry your sorrow out, go to sleep and when you will wake up the next morning, you will jump from your bed, raise your chin and put on that proud smirk before you'll go to find somebody much better than him to fuck and move on." _Somebody he would approve of, of course._

Sebastian chuckled through his tears and it was a good sight, he was strong, but he needed to realize that his chances with Blaine were at a zero level. Hunter leaned forward and took away the gag, Sebastian was crying silently, but calming down. He reached down and squeezed Sebastian's hard dick and slowly jerked him a few times.

"Still comfortable?"

"It's getting worse," Sebastian cracked out and stretched his neck.

"That's good," Hunter sneered and Sebastian snorted in response and shifted in his bounds. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Uh-huh," Sebastian nodded with his face buried in the mattress. Hunter gently stroked his hair and his face, "Rest now, you will need it…before round two." Sebastian whined and Hunter shoved the gag back into his mouth. He was lying, he wasn't going to hurt him again, but he liked pushing Sebastian's limits and toughening him up. He sat down by the desk and turned off the music, he checked his emails and news, spent another ten minutes pointlessly browsing and listening to Sebastian's calm breathing. Then he shut the laptop down and went to sit back on the bed, Sebastian shoulders stiffened. He took the wet gag from his mouth again and smirked. "Round two is over." He reached to untie his legs and Sebastian slowly stretched them, they could hear his knees cracking and Hunter gave them a short massage. Next, with Sebastian assistance they removed the rest of the ropes from his torso and the tie from his eyes. Sebastian rolled on his back and spread over the bed with a whining and his arms stretching far above his head.

"You definitely are like a cat," he grinned and Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Where's she at anyway?" He asked.

"Out," Hunter shrugged his shoulders and moved to untie the string on his groin. Sebastian definitely had to be sore; the skin was all swollen and red.

"Maybe she got a date," Sebastian playfully shoved Hunter in his leg with his knee and hissed when Hunter squeezed his balls and leaned over when he said with a dangerous smile: "She's castrated." Sebastian laughed nervously. Hunter let him go and stood up.

"You can go now, I'm done with you."

"Hmm," Sebastian rolled onto his side and closed eyes. Hunter slapped his red ass and smiled at the white imprint of his fingers, Sebastian didn't make a single move.

"You aren't spending the night here." Sebastian only muttered and reached for Hunter's blanket from the bottom of the bed, but Hunter yanked it away. "Sebastian, stand up," Hunter was losing it and sighed standing irresolutely above him. "If you don't leave you can't jerk yourself off tonight," he tried again.

Sebastian waved his arm in the air. "Pchmf, I'm too worn out to get up, or do anything at all. It's your fault anyway."

"Hmm, then I'll have to make it uncomfortable for you to stay."

"Uh-uh."

"You're terrible. Don't you need to go to the bathroom?"

"Nah, I brushed my teeth before I came here. I'm fine."

Hunter nodded, knelt next to his head and loosely tied his wrists to the headboard.

"In case you get any stupid ideas during the night." Sebastian didn't answer; he was already drifting to sleep. Hunter sighed and went to take a shower and then he turned the light off, lied down next to him, but turned his back to Sebastian and brought the covers over them.

He was awoken by meowing and soft scratching at his door and he chuckled quietly when he found himself pressed to Sebastian's back with an arm possessively wrapped along the boy's chest. He carefully got up, let the cat in and fed her before sliding back under the sheets. The purring warm white ball joined them soon.

**Thanks for your time and please send me your thoughts**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:  
**

**Another chapter of Huntbastian!  
**

**Beta-readed by lovely __****_Ranibow2malfoy_**  


alaqella/tumblr/com

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sebastian was little bit tipsy, well not _tipsy_; he was barely walking straight and had to lean against a wall from time to time. It was Friday night and he went out for only one purpose – to fuck.

He was passing by a library and he could hear muted conversation and noticed a soft light glowing through the half closed door, he quickened his steps to sneak quietly along the room, but he stumbled over his own feet, swore and the voices stopped speaking. Somebody stood up and went to the door. He started running but the person was following him. Then a hand landed heavily on his shoulder. He turned to see Hunter's furious face and he almost lost his balance, but Hunter caught him by his arms and twisted his face at Sebastian's alcoholic breath.

"You're drunk. You went out and got drunk."

"Why do you care about what I do? I can fuck anybody I want."

"But you are not allowed going out after curfew and getting fucking drunk."

"And what are doing awake? Study date? Are you fucking somebody in the library?"

"Be quiet! He can hear you."

"Who is it?"

"One boy, he is a freshman, but he has family trouble and asked me for help."

"What?"

"It's my responsibility to take care of younger students." Sebastian was staring at him stupidly, he was never asked once for anything like that when he was captain. Hunter sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You are in so much trouble. Can you imagine what could happened if anybody else met you here? They could rat on you. You are not on the top of the most favorite students list here."

"I don't care what they think."

"But I do. And you are under my command, sweetheart, and you will do as I say or you can say bye to the Warblers and your dreams about studying at university. Don't move." Sebastian nodded and Hunter went back to the library. He said something to the boy and Sebastian could hear him running off in the other way. Hunter came back, grabbed him by his elbow and tugged him to his room. Sebastian's drunken mind was telling him he should probably slow down if didn't want to end up vomiting in the next half an hour but he was scared shitless of Hunter to even open his mouth and say something.

Hunter was enraged when he smacked Sebastian against his door after they entered his room. He pressed his arm to his chest and elbow dug near his neck staring at him fiercely. Sebastian was breathing in short shallow breaths, glaring down at Hunter's chest and waiting for the verdict. The elbow went dangerously near his Adam's apple and he was afraid he is going to choke him in anger, but Hunter soon lowered his arm and took a step back.

"I'm not dealing with you while you're drunk. You're spending the night here and you should thank me for not making you sleep on the floor."

"…thank you."

"Under the sink are some spare toothbrushes, you will take a shower and clean yourself. I'm not sharing a bed with you when you smell like garbage." Sebastian nodded embarrassed and Hunter gave him a long judging stare before he waved his arm in the direction of the bathroom and let him go.

He was in the shower when he heard Hunter stepping into the bathroom. He was starting to sober up and regretted getting his captain this mad. He turned off the water after a few minutes and stepped onto the tile. Hunter didn't look at him and Sebastian wrapped himself in a towel while unsurely staring at his solid back. Hunter bent over and fished out a new toothbrush, left it on the sink without a word and walked away leaving him naked dripping all over his floor.

The room was bathing in darkness when he switched off the bathroom light and stumbled towards the bed just in his underwear. He slid under the sheets and Hunter growled when he kicked him in a knee and quickly muttered _sorry_.

Sebastian didn't mind that the bed was still too small for both of them; he could easily press to him. Hunter was lying on his back with arms folded under his head and Sebastian could see his eyes sternly staring into the dark. He shifted himself and settled along him on his side and buried face under his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said whispering against the skin.

"Leave it for a time I'll be interested in listening." Hunter rolled over facing the wall. Sebastian's head was spinning when he shortly ran his nose through his hair, but Hunter jerked his head away. He put his hand underneath his cheek and just sadly stared at the unmoving back of Hunter's head before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

He woke up alone in the bed; when he rolled over he spotted Hunter crouching over Samantha and scratching her behind her ears. Hunter heard him and raised his head.

"Hey," Sebastian said.

"Morning," Hunter replied coldly and threw his head at the bedside table. Sebastian saw a glass of water and some white pill. "Thank you," he said before taking it.

Hunter raised himself to his feet. He looked collected and authoritative when he came to the bed. If Sebastian didn't feel like shit he would fell on his knees right away. "I want you to wait for me at your room at five o' clock." Sebastian nodded enthusiastically. "In the morning," Hunter added sneering. And with a _see you later_ walked out of his room. Sebastian just stared after him. _What?_

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

He was nervously standing by his door at four fifty-nine on _Sunday_ morning. He felt like an idiot, in his pajama pants, waiting for Hunter. He thought he might not even show up. But exactly one minute later, Hunter turned around the corner and came closer. Sebastian didn't like this; Hunter was dressed too causally and wearing _sneakers_?

"Good morning, sweetheart, I hope you're ready." Hunter sneered when he came closer. "Nice to see you're awake."

"I'm still thinking this is just a nightmare and I will wake up eventually and find out it's time for lunch," he was looking at him sleepily.

"Funny, go dress in your workout clothes, warm scarf, hat and gloves."

"Why?" He whined.

"It's freezing outside."

"Do you seriously think I'm going outside in early December at five o'clock on a Sunday?" The other boy stared at him wordlessly.

"Hunter."

"Sebastian."

"This is ridiculous."

"This is your punishment for being irresponsible."

"Can't you bend me over your bed in your well heated up room?" Sebastian leaned his forehead against the door frame.

"Nope," he tilted his head, "maybe later."

"You're going to suffer too."

"Not as much as you."

"Hunter."

"Sebastian."

"I hate you."

"Good, now get dressed."

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

Hunter led them to his car and they drove off the Dalton's property heading away through the late night.

"You're not gonna kill me and bury me in the forest, right?" He tried but Hunter dedicated him a meaningful look and Sebastian shut his mouth. They stopped near a forest, after a twenty minutes long ride and Hunter wordlessly climbed out; Sebastian quickly shuffled to follow.

"Here's the thing. Your spoiled attitude is annoying and you have been getting sloppy about working out and training."

"We are going to run the path along the forest," Hunter raised his hand and created a half circle in the air around the place. "Then thirty push-ups and forty sit-ups." Sebastian was glaring at him with a very irritated expression; he was not going to do that. He couldn't make him to do this. "If you are faster than me, I'll consider reducing it for you. But…," he looked at him smirking. "You are not faster than me."

Sebastian gave him the most unwelcome stare he could. He didn't know if Hunter could see him but it was worth trying. "Hunter, I'm not going to run now, it's half past five on Sunday fucking morning, it's freezing and still dark!" Hunter, like he was expecting this reaction, reached into a pocket of his sport jacket and fished out two forehead lights and stepped closer pressing one into Sebastian's hand.

"I won't let you be the spoiled brat you're turning into. And if you are still considering protesting, I have a collar and a leash in the car."

"You don't."

"Want to bet?" Hunter brought his ice-cold hand to Sebastian neck and tugged him closer. Sebastian sighed and pressed his forehead to Hunter's. "You'll be the death of me." Hunter laughed into his face and tilted his head back a little bit and locked their eyes. Sebastian hated that he couldn't kiss him; like right now. Just drag him by his neck and kiss him, then go back to his warm bed and spend the whole day lazily snuggling. He didn't understand his hatred of it, all he ever allowed were hand-jobs and from time to time Sebastian could give him a blowjob if he was lucky. It was frustrating. He didn't understand him; if it was pleasurable and arousing for him, why he didn't want to do more? He got an alarming thought of Hunter being a virgin, but he knew he had been with girls earlier and this option wasn't possible.

He sighed. Hunter had to sense the change in his mood because his expression got less jovial. Sebastian stuck his hands into Hunter's pocket and closed the distance between their bodies, dragging his hips closer. He stared at his lips, didn't see much in the dark, but it was enough. Hunter's hands were on his back, sliding up and down. He wanted to see into his head, to know what he was thinking and what was holding him back.

Sebastian leaned his head closer, flicked his eyes closed and waited for Hunter's reaction. The boy ran his nose along Sebastian's jaw line and ear, it was tickling him and he giggled slightly, his fingers digging into the warm skin hidden under the jacket. Then Hunter went back and rubbed their noses against each other. Hunter breathed out and the warm air passed his lips, he could swear he almost felt Hunter's lips touching his but it didn't happen. The bastard only reached and fixed Sebastian's cap on his head, and took his hands from his pockets. Lastly he took a step back and stated in the dark,

"I'll give you a head start. Better run fast." Sebastian was still a little bit off from the previous moment and his eyes were still half way closed, it felt so intense. Hunter impatiently slapped his ass and he jerked away. "Go!" And he did, right after he gave Hunter a quick bold kiss on his cheek and put the light on his forehead while he was escaping because Hunter was reaching to smack him again.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

The run wasn't actually that bad, his mind was exhilarating and he was in an ecstatic mood, the freezing air was cooling his heated face and he was breathing in huge deep breaths and smiling to himself. The path was made of mud and felt nice under his feet. He was used to jogging and working out a lot through the spring and summer, but it was true that he wasn't too active now. But he loved the joy of running he noted as he playfully jumped over a single stone and laughed.

After hundred or so steps he heard Hunter already join him and was easily getting closer. The track was about a mile and a half long. Sebastian knew that if he went faster now he wouldn't have enough energy in the end. But Hunter didn't pass him; he just kept right behind Sebastian's ass and forced him to speed up. He didn't need to look over his shoulder to see that Hunter was doing just fine, it was evident by his regular breathing, and Sebastian knew he was going to lose. They were slowly getting to the spot that they had started from and closing the circle, Hunter prolonged his steps and easily got ahead, but he didn't forget to give him one more slap while he was passing Sebastian and winked at him; he scoffed back. When he finally got to the finish, his lungs were burning and his throat dry and scratchy. Hunter looked about same, grinning at him and stretching his strong body. Sebastian would appreciate if he was wearing a few less layers.

"I'm glad you were able to run till the end. I wouldn't be pleased if you were walking at some point. You did well."

"I would say thanks, but," he coughed and ripped the light from his head, "I think I would die before I could."

"We are going to work out now."

"God, I need a minute."

"I think I will have to take you out more often, you really need to work harder."

"You definitely have to take me out," Sebastian smiled genuinely and went to him.

"Sebastian," Hunter sighed and stepped away, "you know what I meant. Don't be stupid. I think I've made it quite clear that this is a strictly private thing and I will never be seen with you in public."

Sebastian swallowed down his pride and put on a smirk. "Yeah, I know."

"Ready for the work out?" He shrugged uninterested in responding and angrily threw himself on the cold ground.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

When they arrived back at Dalton, he turned his step towards his dorm and only muttered something low in goodbye.

"Where are you going?" Hunter asked and he sounded genuinely surprised.

"My bed? I'm completely exhausted, I need to sleep. Why?"

"Come on, I'll let you sleep too if you come with me." He offered his hand to him and Sebastian hesitated, he was partly upset and he wanted to be alone, but he nodded eventually and took his hand. They weren't talking about it as they went hand by hand down the empty halls. In Hunter's room, he tiredly sat on the floor to take off his soiled jacket. Hunter already took off his shirt and he was struggling with his pants. Sebastian was staring up at him, enjoying the sudden free strip show.

"Will you join me?" He asked casually.

Sebastian blinked. "Where?"

"Shower," Hunter said like it was nothing and dropped the rest of his clothes.

"Fuck," Sebastian breathed out and started to rip off his shirt. He couldn't believe that five minutes ago he was thinking about getting away from him. He was jumping into the bathroom on one leg while tearing off his socks and Hunter was already standing in the shower stall and adjusting the water temperature. He stepped after him and brought his hands along his firm waist. Hunter set the shower head back on the wall and turned around tilting his head to the stream. Sebastian was fascinating by the water streams running down his strong neck and brought a hand to caress the strained skin. Hunter was humming in approval and put his hands on his sides. He bent down and kissed along his shoulder and ran his lips to his neck, the hands on his hips stiffened and Hunter's breath quickened but he didn't stop him. With his hand, he was copying the water stream and running his fingers down, across the boy's stomach and lower. To his surprise he wasn't interrupted, it was a very first time when Hunter let him take control over their activities. And he was going to take everything he could get. While attacking his neck again, he resolutely gripped the base of Hunter's cock and stroked him. Hunter's eyes snapped open and caught him by his arm. Well, his moment of using free will was over. He was pressed against a cold wall, legs apart and wrists brought above his head.

"What did I say about touching me without permission, S.?"

"Don't do it…?" fingers dug into the skin of his wrists and he reluctantly added: "…sir." Just when he thought their relationship could move on a different and more natural level, Hunter snapped back and struck him down. His arms were eventually freed again and he could put his palms on Hunter's chest and turned his towards the warm water. They were standing silently for a few more minutes and changing their positions under the stream until Hunter turned the water off and guided him out. They dried themselves off and wrapped up in towels walking back into the bedroom.

Hunter was coming after him and Sebastian was going backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and Hunter pushed his chest with one hand, the second he used to yank the towel from Sebastian's body. He fell on his ass on the bed and crawled up. The smirking boy was climbing up and stayed hanging above him. He opened his legs and put them aside to give a space for Hunter to sink down between them. He nervously let out a breath and felt himself getting hard as Hunter's warm body was pressed to him. A strong hand snuck between their legs and seized his cock, stroking him slowly but regularly. Hunter's eyes were pinned to his face and he closed his to avoid the intensity. The hand moved faster and he raised himself on his elbows only to fall back again as Hunter took his own erection and pressed them together in his palm. His movements became shorter and he was jerking them quickly. Sebastian brought his arms around his neck and yanked him down. Hunter buried his face into his neck and let his teeth brush his skin. Next Hunter bit down on his neck and left his imprint, he would be pursuing him then for days and staring at the mark hidden under his collar, catching him by his neck even in front of everybody and brushing his fingers across the bruised skin.

"Hunter, I'm-," he moaned quietly.

"Shh, me too," he groaned in answer and quickened his pace, gripping them hard together and sliding along each other. He tilted his head back and exposed his neck, he wanted to have his mark again and Hunter couldn't resist and bit him. It was all Sebastian needed to cum over his stomach and Hunter was rubbing himself in it before he was struck by his orgasm too and fell on top of him. Sebastian slowly reached for a paper tissue and wiped them off as Hunter rolled on his side next to him. He managed to grab the blanket, half of it was pushed down from the bed, and covered them before Hunter wrapped his arms around him and didn't let go for the rest of the morning.

**Thanks for your time and please send me your thoughts**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:  
**

**Hi! Huntbastian's here. I'm so happy you all like this story. I've got so many messages and reviews from you! Thank you.**

**Thanks for you liking it and _'__hope you __enjoy the show'_****_  
_**

**Beta-readed by __****_Ranibow2malfoy!_**

alaqella/tumblr/com

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hunter was walking along the library; closely watching everyone's feet to see if they were moving in rhythm like they should have been. He clicked his tongue in displeasure when he spotted somebody missing the beat, but they were getting more synchronized with every try. They ruled Sectionals last week and everyone was respecting Hunter's leading position more seriously and following his orders and advice without commenting or speculating.

The school headmaster personally came to greet them during their rehearsal the next day and congratulated them; they all were standing with their chests sticking out proudly, and when he pointed out Sebastian's exemplary behavioral after problems he had in the past, the boy almost choked on his words of thanks. Hunter put a hand on the boys shoulder and said he had him under his supervision and that he was doing great.

_Yes, Sebastian was doing great if he didn't count his private celebration on Friday's night, but that was only Hunter's problem to deal with._

He looked carefully at him and tilted his head. The young dancer was blushing and his eyes were fixed at his feet, he was permanently making wrong steps and the others were noticing it and giving him sides looks and also kept glancing at Hunter wondering why he didn't correct him.

"Sebastian," he purred and the boy stopped and glanced up, "can you please come here for a moment? I would like to try one move, and I want to hear your opinion." Sebastian nodded gratefully, slowly approaching the room while staring into Hunter's eyes intensely. He smirked and placed his hand on Sebastian's neck and turning him around to stand in front of him; as his fingers ran across the remaining bruise from his bite on his skin. He really had a thing for marking him.

"I want you guys to face the wall, when I say now, you will count to three, crunch, turn around to the left and stand up back facing the wall."

It wasn't anything that they didn't do before, but they were having problems not kicking each other when they lost their balance. As they were aware of this, the dancers made a bigger space between them and turned their backs to Hunter and Sebastian who was still staring at him and quietly whined with his mouth closed to get Hunter's attention. Hunter slid his hand down his back and under the blazer, he said _now_ and hooked his fingers under the waist line of Sebastian's pants and when the boys went to the ground, he tugged the string Sebastian was wearing. It was tightly wound around his waist and sliding down his groin in arousing but also frustrating pull.

"This wasn't bad, right Sebastian?" neither of them was looking at the rest of Warblers but were staring at each other. The boy only nodded and quickly reached to fix his crotch, Hunter let him. "So once again, please. Now!" The boys repeated the move and he tugged the string once more before he took his hand away. Sebastian moaned as quietly as he could and made unbalanced step aside. He was barely making it, but Hunter couldn't get enough of his suffering.

He was making him to wear the crotch rope for an hour every day this week since his faux pas on Friday. He started easily after they woke up again on Sunday. He tied him while they were still lying in a bed and he spent an hour playing with moving it back and forth, and Sebastian was rubbing against his leg and moaning from the sensation.

He was saying to himself that he still wasn't that interested in it when he was tying the boy's cock on Monday morning when he was still half-asleep and bound him to his bed with his arms above his head and a gag in his mouth while he jerked himself off while watching some lesbian porn on his laptop, pretending he didn't notice the boy was awake and staring at him with his huge desperate eyes. He then went naked to the bathroom to take a shower while leaving the door opened and singing _Whistle_.

Hunter definitely felt like losing control the other day when he made him spend one of their common classes wearing it and Hunter had problem going through it too as he was watching him squirm his ass over the seat and after class he yanked him into a bathroom and jerked them off together while pressing a palm over Sebastian's mouth, which Sebastian did to him too.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

Today was Sebastian's fourth day of misery and it happened to be during their training (a small unspoken revenge of the _off-limits-holding_ from the previous day). He was keeping his legs slightly open and it was ruining his performance, Sebastian was shooting him bitter glares. Like a grumpy kitty.

"You did very well, _Warblers,_" he clapped his hands when Sebastian's hour was over; even normally the training would last longer. "For today that'll be all and tomorrow we will finally start with the Christmas carols. The rest of this evening you will spend thinking of your suggestions." He smiled _nicely_ and turned to leave the room. He was almost at his dorm when someone's steps sounded down the hall. He turned his head into that direction and smirked at Sebastian who had an evidently uncomfortable grimace plastered over his face as he came closer; he went to his room and kept the door open. Sebastian shut them behind him, leaned against the door and waited.

He came to him - eventually, after he shrugged off his blazer, lost the tie and took a sip from a bottle of water he kept in a small fridge next to his table. Sebastian gave out a sigh when Hunter slowly moved to unbutton his blazer, take it off with his tie too and then went to hang it in the closet next to his.

"Water?" he asked and offered him the bottle.

"Yes, please," Sebastian said quietly and took a long gulp, he was exhausted. But Hunter wanted to push him more, he put back the lid and placed the bottle on the table before he came back and didn't hold back as he reached for the string. He was bringing his arm up and Sebastian had to follow to avoid the pressure.

"Please," slipped from his lips as he was balancing on his tiptoes and Hunter went a bit higher before he let him go. Sebastian breathed out and groaned. Hunter quietly started humming a melody he couldn't remove from his mind for days and opened Sebastian's collar with his long fingers and kept unbuttoning as he drew the shirt from Sebastian's pants and helped him take it off and tossed it aside. He was highly pleased by Sebastian's patience, he had finally learned to wait and silently take all that Hunter had for him.

"What is that?" Sebastian asked and looked at him strangely.

"Huh?" he replied confused. "I'm undressing you to-,"

"No, I mean the song, you're singing." Hunter felt a heat rising up his face from being caught but Sebastian grinned when he started whistling aloud.

Hunter's hand was sliding down to cup Sebastian over his pants when he moved to Sebastian's ear. "_Whistle, baby_," he was singing seductively and more composed. "_Will you blow my whistle, baby_?" Sebastian let out a chuckle and his fingers went to unbutton Hunter's shirt. He pulled on his sleeves and it fell off his shoulders but got stuck on his thick forearms and Sebastian was fully concerning as he slowly unbuttoned his right sleeve and then the left one and Hunter took the shirt off.

Sebastian's fingers immediately went to his stomach and he was copying the curves of his muscles, appreciating them and Hunter came to hold onto his neck. He could feel Sebastian's fingers trembling as he hooked them into the waist line of his pants and he was pushing them in and scratching through Hunter' trimmed hair and biting his lip as he glanced up into his eyes. He could see the desire in them and he knew he couldn't assert again that he wasn't interested in him. He stepped closer to rub against Sebastian groin and brought his face inches from him. He lowered his head and licked a path of sweat under Sebastian's ear and sucked on his skin. This was something he definitely liked better on boys.

Sebastian's hands moved to his belt but he shook his head and they stopped. He gripped Sebastian's hips and slid his palms over his thighs as he went down on his knees. Sebastian only stared down at him with a wild expression and arched his one eyebrow questioningly. Hunter was returning his stare as his hands found Sebastian's feet, untied his shoelaces and took off his shoes and socks before he straightened his back.

Even on his knees, they both knew who was in charge and Sebastian's arms flew up desperately when he reached for Sebastian's belt, but _accidentally_ brushed over his oversensitive cock. The relief in Sebastian face was enormous when he got rid of the last piece of cloth and they both could see his darkened and swollen cock, forced to be half-hard by the bound. Hunter untied the first knot in the front holding him pressed against his stomach and Sebastian gave out a low painful groan as his cock fell down. He was slowly unwinding the string and Sebastian was hissing in response, and his fingers dug into Hunter's shoulders when he removed the rest and Sebastian was finally free.

_Hunter knew very well about the sore feeling, thanks to his previous _education_. Besides others, one favorite training component was to drag freshmen, during their first year, from their room in the middle of a night in anything that they were wearing (they learned quickly to not sleep in just underwear or worse - naked) only allowed to put on their boots (no socks, of course). They tied them up with arms behind their backs and ankles together, drove them into a forest, separated them and left them to help themselves. Usually nobody was able to get rid of his bounds in less than an hour until the person found a suitable peace of sharp rock or branch to cut the ropes. Those bruises and scratches didn't go away for weeks. Nevertheless, there was an unwritten rule to set a patrol on each boy to avoid potential problems, but huge punishments were applied on those guides who were helping anybody. _

_He always planned on doing this well in advance and enjoyed putting together a pair of friends, brothers or even lovers. Hunter proved to be worth his name when he and a group of his loyalists were quietly and effectively searching for those rats and watching them sweat in follow-up hard disciplining practices until their muscles refused to work. Somebody always failed, but… pain made people learn faster. He missed those games in here, at this school of prep boys; at least he could drill them during rehearsals._

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

"Come on lie on the bed," he ordered and stood up, Sebastian slowly pushed himself off the door and on his weak knees he staggered to the bed and fell on his back. His arm sneaked between his legs to do _something _to stop the itching, but Hunter interrupted him with a harsh snarl. He went to drink from the bottle again, before he whipped his mouth with the back of his wrist and went to climb over Sebastian's thighs and the boy looked up at him expectantly.

Even the song was supposed to drive _Sebastian_ crazy and fill him with longing, it was Hunter who kept on wondering. He crawled lower, opened the boy's legs and settled between them. He licked his lips and stared down at Sebastian who was breathing irregularly and covering his face with his palms.

"Fuck!" Sebastian's hips jerked away violently after Hunter's first experimental lick on his abdomen, Hunter smacked his thighs in warning and pressed his left palm into Sebastian's stomach when he brought his tongue back on the salty skin. He flicked it over the path of soft hair from the boy's navel and down to the waiting erection.

"Hunter, ahh!" Sebastian gasped, "I… You know I would never say no to this or to _you_, but… god it's going to hurt," he tried to lean on his arms and crawl up, but Hunter gripped his thighs and yanked him back.

"You either lie back down and let me end your punishment for Friday," Hunter twisted his lips into a smirk, "or we will continue tomorrow with another hour."

"But since when did blowjobs become a punishment?" Sebastian let out something between a laugh and a sob as Hunter gripped him by the base and slowly stroked him.

"That bad?" He experimentally pushed his thumb on the bottom part and Sebastian gasped, Hunter smiled, he liked that spot too.

"It's not _ba-aah-d_," he repeated the move, "I just never had an idea that I would ever like pain." Sebastian propped up on his elbows and looked into his eyes before he spoke, "…especially since the first time, you just grabbed me and shoved on the floor before you pinned me to a wall and said you weren't _gay_." He gave a meaningful glare at the Hunter's hand.

"Hmm, I guess a few things have changed since then," Hunter admitted and brought his lips around Sebastian's cock.

"Yeah, just a few," Sebastian moaned and lowered himself back onto the bed, spreading his legs wide.

**Thanks for your time and please send me your thoughts**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Hello, everyone! New Huntbastian is here for you. You don't even know how much a love your feedbacks, thanks for all your reviews, favs or alerts, they really are wonderful :) It's nice to hear you love this paring as much as I do!**

**For beta I send thanks to _Ranibow2malfoy_ ;)**

******alaqella/tumblr/com**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sebastian was happy. He was smiling cheerfully all day and singing Christmas carols everywhere he went and seemed to love annoying everybody with it. It was two weeks before Christmas, cinnamon and pine were strong in the air and things between him and Hunter were only getting better.

"Why are you smiling all the time?" Hunter asked him one day after they finishing dance practice and they all were sitting in the library by the fire. Hunter was beyond exhausted if Sebastian could say.

"It's Christmas time and it's snowing. We can siiiing all day," he poked into his shoulders and went to burst into another carol, but Hunter smacked his knee so hard that a few boys jump at their seats.

"Open your mouth one more time, and we'll throw you into your beloved snow. Naked."

"Oh, I'm sure you would like that," he smirked back and Hunter's nails dug into his thigh before he took his hand away. The corners of his mouth fell down at the loss, but he turned on his spot and folded one leg under himself, leaned to the couch with his one side, head sleepily placed on the top and touched Hunter with his knee while looking at his handsome profile. It kind of oddly hurt inside as that they were sitting next to each other, but weren't _together_. He closed his eyes and the warm feeling was rising from the spot that their legs were touching. He smiled when the press on his knee increased.

He was falling asleep to the humming of conversation and pleasant atmosphere, just before he heard some scratching and opened his eyes.

"Hey, look who's here!" Sebastian shouted as he spotted Hunter's cat behind the balcony door, he went and let her in. She was rubbing along his legs before he lifted her in his arms and went to sit back down. Hunter smiled at her and petted her head and back, sliding his fingers along Sebastian's and sneaking a glance at him. He pressed himself into his leg even more, but Hunter turned his head away before they would look suspicious.

"Do you want to play some more music?" Hunter asked the others and most of them nodded. "All right, Nick, would you be so kind?"

"Sure," the boy stood up immediately and went to the gramophone. Soon the room was filled with Jingle Bells by Frank Sinatra, Sebastian's favorite and they all sighed at first but relaxed down.

"You see? I love winter," Sebastian whispered close to his ear and wished he could rest his head on his shoulder. Hunter smiled finally with eyes staring in distance and kept stroking the cat's head and _accidentally _brushing their fingers.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

Sebastian needed three months to convince Hunter to visit Lima Bean with him. Hunter didn't drink coffee; what a surprise. But he finally agreed with the special Christmas hot chocolate they had. They took three other Warblers with them, because even though he tried to persuade him it was not a _date_; Hunter was still saying that they couldn't go alone. He had a plan to drag him at least to the back seat with him, but Hunter reluctantly insisted on driving. Sebastian was sitting in the middle, because he was the thinnest and scoffing angrily. He found a tissue in his pocket and kept throwing small pieces at the back of Hunter's head and secretly laughed with Jeff and Nick who were sitting by him. Hunter was permanently scratching his neck until he looked up in the rear-view mirror and saw Sebastian with his arm lifted. He pierced him with his eyes, but didn't say a word, only rolled his eyes before returning to the road. He threw one more piece at him.

Sebastian was keeping it down for about ten minutes before he opened his mouth. "_I love those J-I-N-G-_"

"Shut up!" Four voices shouted in unison and he sighed. It was going to be a long drive.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

The Lima Bean was full, really full. There wasn't a single table free, especially for five more people. They took their drinks and went to stand along the bar. Sebastian was grinning because Hunter _let_ him pay for him even though it took a couple of minutes of persuading and fighting at the counter; in the end he just pushed him away and shoved the money into the barrister's hand and tagged Hunter away to pick up their drinks.

"I can pay for myself," the boy was sulking.

"You can pay the next time," Sebastian bounced into his shoulder and stayed leaning against his arm.

"So, how is the preparation for the Christmas _soirée _going?" Hunter asked after a while.

"It's getting a lot bigger, now that girls can be invited," Nick said and threw his arms in the air.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Girls… tss, we don't need them."

"You may not need them, but normal guys need some hot chicks," Simon said, he was a newcomer like Hunter and had become Hunter's devoted admirer and Sebastian's mortal enemy. He pierced him with his eyes from behind his cup and made a step into his personal space. How he could agree on this lame-brain joining Warblers, he'd never know.

Simon shot a glance at Hunter. "Right, captain?"

"They are allowed for one night. But you are not allowed to open your mouth on Sebastian," Hunter said with an authoritative voice and Sebastian shivered with delight. "He is _my_ co-captain and you will show your respect of him. Am I clear, _rookie_?" Simon nodded, but looked insulted.

"Warblers," Sebastian heard behind them, and they all turned at once to see the blond guy who took back the trophy with a blond girl and the wheel chair boy. He should probably learn their names at some point.

"Nude Erections?" Sebastian said and then remembered he wasn't in the lead anymore and stepped back. Hunter gave him a short glance before he looked at the trio.

"Are you here to congratulate us for beating you into the ground?"

"This is our city," said the wheel chair guy…_Adam?_ Hunter burst out a laugh and almost choked on his hot chocolate.

"Sure," he said mockingly.

"How's the living skeleton?" Sebastian sneered and felt Hunter's elbow poking into his arm. He wanted to sigh in protest but he had to keep his mask on.

"Why are you asking? Did you do it?"

"Me? I didn't shove my fingers down her throat." They stepped closer and Hunter put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"He was blaming me!" He turned to him, but Hunter's thumb dug deeper.

"You insulted them first," Hunter replied with ice-cold eyes. If it would be only up to him, he would be able to hold his stare as long as he wanted, he knew the techniques, but he didn't wanted to disobey him and looked down after he took a deep breath in. Hunter's hand slid over his neck, under his scarf, but he forgot that Sebastian's skin was unimpaired again, and he took his hand away.

"Interesting to see you can handle Smythe," the blond guy spoke up at Hunter.

"I bow to those who deserve it," Sebastian replied instead of him and noticed a small smile from Hunter's side.

"Better watch him close," the girl tried to give them threatening look, but they all started laughing when they were gone. Hunter finished his cup and glanced at his watch.

"More chocolate?" Sebastian nodded and Hunter went back to the counter. "But I'm paying this time."

"As you wish, Captain. And extra cream, please."

"You guys are funny," Nick laughed into his cup. "Together."

"We are not together, Nick," Sebastian said stand-offish.

"I'm just saying."

"Go find a table," Sebastian sneered back and went after Hunter. The barista was just handing him back the change, but he waved his hand at him to keep it.

"Hi, there," Sebastian said as he came closer to him. "You aren't mad at me, right?"

"Nah, I don't care about them. Just wanted to show that you are not a danger to them anymore. They may leave you alone then."

"Oh, that was thoughtful, clever boy," Sebastian teased and Hunter narrowed his eyes.

"Be good or you won't get your cake," he threw his head at a barista who was just putting one cheesecake on a plate.

"Bite me," Sebastian replied and saw the change on Hunter's face. His eyes immediately aimed at his neck.

"You are playing with fire."

"You are the one with marking kink."

"Be quiet!" Hunter looked around but nobody was paying them much attention. "Or you will be the one with a red ass," he whispered with a dangerous smile.

"Come with me," Sebastian said simply. "We can go to the rest room now; it won't take more than a minute. The guys are around the corner; they won't notice."

"But the drinks-,"

"Nobody will steal them in such a short time." Hunter was shaking his head; he obviously disapproved with the idea.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going; you can go to the table. I'll be right back," Sebastian turned around and went to the rest room. There was a short hallway with two doors leading into separated bathrooms. He took off his scarf, opened his collar and leaned against a wall. Five seconds later Hunter stormed inside and pinned him to the wall with wild eyes. Sebastian was grinning widely, however he cried out when Hunter's teeth sank into his skin and his palm covered his mouth. It hurt a lot, Hunter was obviously punishing him for the teasing, but he felt satisfaction to make him lose control. It was great when he was lusting for him. Hunter was sucking his skin, and pushing his head up with his hand. He bit two more places before they heard steps from the lady's room. He reluctantly let him go.

"You can do more when we come back."

"Don't say it twice."

"You can do mo-," the door opened at some girl went out of the lady's room and paused in surprise to see them there but she gave them a smile and left quickly.

"Hmm?" Sebastian hummed with a seductive smile on his lips and reached for him. "You were so hot earlier, showing him his place. I have such improper thoughts right now," he wrapped his fingers along Hunter's tie and yanked it violently. Hunter's hand darted up and caught him in a firm grip. "Show me mine," Sebastian muttered and Hunter's expression darkened. Without warning he reached down and squeezed him over his pants.

"Let go," Hunter hissed, but Sebastian stubbornly waited until his knees got weak from the pain and put his hand away.

"Wait here for at least two minutes," Hunter said a little bit breathlessly and disappeared.

"God," Sebastian chuckled as the door clicked after him and went to look at himself in the mirror. His neck was turning red and he knew the next day it would get a lot darker. It would probably be peeking out of his uniform, and Hunter would be losing his mind to have a chance to look at it. He was staring into his own eyes and smirking as he buttoned up his collar and tightly wrapped the scarf back into place.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

"What are going to do on Friday night?" Sebastian asked him on Wednesday. He was sitting on his bed with his long legs hanging down and turned at Hunter with his back as he sat next to him when he came inside. This week was the last one before everybody would go home for Christmas; most of them were leaving at the end of weekend.

"Friday? Probably helping with the finishing preparations for the Saturday party, why?"

"I thought we could have a dinner together, I know a really nice restaurant out of town with tables separated by curtains and if we go in at different times, nobody could see us there," Sebastian was talking quickly and he was nervously rubbing his palms over an edge of Hunter's bed, avoiding his eyes. He already made a reservation and his present for Hunter was hidden at the bottom of his wardrobe. He was wondering if he should have bought him a gift or not and he doubted Hunter had anything for him, but he thought it would be a nice _gesture_.

"I said it before, nothing in public," Hunter snapped back. He was lying on his back with one arm folded under his head, Samantha was sleeping on his chest and he was steadily petting her back.

"It's really a private place," he tried again, kicking his foot against the bed.

"Sebastian, just no, can you stop talking about it?"

"But it's Christmas and I thought-,"

"No, just no, I can't go out on a dinner with a boy and giggle over a table with candles on it. They are still waiters, door man, I don't know who else. You may be fine with being openly gay, but I'll never give any illusion or hint for people to think that way about me."

"Fine, whatever. Forget I ever asked," he spat out in response and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you. I want to be alone."

"What? Wait!" Hunter sat up and the cat jumped off of him with a hiss. He hooked his legs over the bed and leaned down for his shoes, but Sebastian had already reached for the doorknob and left the room. He started running; afraid that Hunter would follow him and didn't stop until he could shut the door of his dorm and had locked himself in.

Nobody came.

**Thanks for your time and please send me your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

**My dearest, new Huntbastian for you. Please don't kill me**

**Thank you for everything your notes and stuff I'm getting from you! I love you**

**For beta-reading I send thanks to **_**Ranibow2malfoy**_** ;)**

alaqella/tumblr/com

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Hunter turned into the corridor with Sebastian's room, and he instantly heard the lock click. He stopped and didn't move closer. He sighed and turned to leave when a loud kick to the door and _'fuck'_ echoed from the room, and he wasn't able to leave as his legs couldn't bare his weight. He crouched in the freezing hallway for ten minutes, leaning against the wall with a clenched chest, breathing silently and slowly through his mouth, eavesdropping before he decided to do something. He stood up and moved closer to the door. He raised his arm but put his palm flat on the door as he raised the courage to knock. He never needed much courage to do something, usually only when it involved his dad or when he got into a serious issue and had a problem with solving it. But Sebastian was his _blind spot._

The bathroom door shut loudly making him wince and he figured it was his final indication to leave. Sebastian would not open the door now and if he did open it, it would probably just be to punch him in a face and shut it anyway. He shouldn't have brushed him off about the dinner just like that; his mind was suddenly full of options they could do - to have dinner in Hunter's room, with food delivered from a restaurant or even just go out for a walk. His mood got brighter when he started thinking about plans on how he could make this up. He actually did promise to help on Friday to drive to the mall, but they could do something on Sunday morning before leaving, he could take him out on a brunch and patch it up.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

Saturday came unexpectedly soon. He was hanging around the room before he finally sat heavily on a couch next to Sebastian, but he was ignored, it was the same reaction for the last two days. The boy looked like he could use a drink, he offered him his glass and Sebastian looked confused but reached for it, Hunter intentionally touched his fingers but nevertheless Sebastian jerked away. He sniffed the liquid and took a huge sip, then stretched his left arm and caught a sleeve of his sweater between his fingers and thoroughly wiped the edge where he pressed his lips before he returned Hunter the glass taking care not to let them touch again.

"Don't want to put you in danger of catching gayness," Sebastian _explained _and stood up without looking at him and walked away.

"Sebastian," he called after him, but the boy didn't react and disappeared into the crowd.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

He found him a half an hour later, by the door with a group of classmates; sitting on the top of a couch, but he didn't participate in their debate. Hunter was slowly coming closer and watching him. Sebastian lifted his eyes and returned his look. Hunter brought up one corner of his mouth and gave him a small smile; Sebastian nodded in acknowledgement but looked away. It was enough for Hunter, without hurry he went to lean against the couch next to him and pressed their sides. Sebastian was staring into his glass and rotating the drink, but didn't move away. His resignation was obvious.

"You okay?" He asked him quietly and Sebastian shrugged indefinitely before he drank down the rest.

"I've been better," he said finally after he had swallowed, and he dropped the hand on his thigh.

"Want another drink?" He reached into his direction.

"I would like one," sounded from behind them and Hunter turned his head.

"Nicole," he breathed out surprised and stared at the girl. "I didn't know you were here."

"Well, I am, _captain_," she gave him a big smile. "I haven't seen you for months!" She threw her arms around his shoulders and pressed into him. He forgot how good breasts could feel, his nose was filled with a flower aroma and he put his hand on her tiny waist. "I came here with friends; hoping to see you."

"Well, you did," he said and smiled, it was nice to see her, she had been his best friends for years.

"And I get to find you on a very good spot," she laughed and looked up. Hunter raised his head and saw mistletoe hanging over their heads.

"Oh, how did that happen to be up there?"

"Does it matter?" she brought her fingers into his hair and leaned to his face, her eyes shining. He realized she was going to kiss him and he started panic inside. Some boys started cheering and whistling at them and a hot wave hit him into his face when her lips touched his. Her mouth was soft and familiar when he kissed back. But his heart stopped beating when the warmth from his side disappeared and he realized that Sebastian was gone. He tilted his head back and noticed him leaving the room.

"God, I missed you, Hunt," she whispered against his lips and fixed her eyes onto him. He couldn't suppress the want; they knew each other since he could remember and spent uncountable nights together. But he needed to find Sebastian. She kissed him again, but he stopped her.

"I need to go somewhere," he said and she lifted her eyebrows questioningly. "I'll be right back."

"Sure," she shrugged, "I'll go find something to drink and join you later." He nodded in response and sneaked through the door. Where could he go? He went directly into Sebastian's room and looked into each room he passed along that wasn't locked. When he knocked on his door, he got no answer back and everything was quiet and unmoving, Sebastian wasn't there. He went back to look in a different part of the school and kept running through the empty and dark corridors until he got tired and crouched down on the cold floor. He reached for his phone and called him. He waited until it cancelled itself and called again. He sent him a text asking where he was and waited another couple of minutes before he sighed and went back.

"There you are," Nicole said as she stood up in front of him with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He wondered where she had found it. "I got some booze, come sit with me, and tell me how you've been." She smiled genuinely and he nodded, he would find Sebastian later, maybe he would come back and just needed to get out for a while. He checked his phone before he sat down next to Nicole and then put it back into his pocket.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

Hunter heard a soft knock before the door opened, "Hunter, I need to tell-," Sebastian froze on the spot and he was pale as the color drained off his face.

"What are you staring at? Get the hell out of here!" Nicole screamed and covered her breasts with her arm.

"I- I'm," Sebastian was glaring at him and then at Nicole sitting on him, they were both naked and it didn't leave any space for imagination. Sebastian stumbled backwards from the room and shut the door and Hunter's throat clenched with frustration and instant regret. He was utterly drunk (they found another bottle later) and it didn't look like such a bad idea at first, but Sebastian's betrayed expression told him he was evidently disapproving.

"What kind of creep was that, he was staring at me like an idiot. Pervert," Nicole rolled her eyes.

"I can assure you that he wasn't looking at you," he said bitterly.

She lifted her eyebrows questioningly and then she got it. "Aah, he's a fag? Even worse. How can you let these people be around you?" Her words made him really angry; she could be quite a bitch sometimes.

"You know what? You're idiotic opinions are pissing me off. Get off of me," he lifted her hips from him.

She leaned against his chest to catch her stability and laughed. "Don't tell me that you'll let him ruin this, you couldn't have had any action for months." She sighed but sat on the bed next to him. "Why are you defending him anyway?"

"He is my friend, and I have no problem with people being gay. Your insults are immature and total erection killers," he groaned and sat up reaching for his underwear and wrapped the empty condom in a paper issue before throwing in into a bin under his desk.

"Okay, grumpy boy," she carefully climbed from the bed and awkwardly started to put her cloths back on, "I'm sorry for making you angry," she actually sounded apologetic.

Hunter ran his hands through his hair, "Sorry, It's really not a good time," he muttered.

"Yeah, apparently. Well, see you on Tuesday?" She gave him a small smile, and he returned it absently.

"Sure, see you then."

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

It was a week after the New Year when Hunter knocked on Sebastian's door. Sebastian was avoiding him since the evening he'd walked in on him and Nicole. He knew what had gotten him so distressed, but it _shouldn't_. And Hunter was upset because Sebastian didn't have any right to make him feel guilty.

It was barely five o'clock, but it was almost dark and Hunter stepped inside after a soft '_it's open'. _Sebastian's face was illuminated by a small lamp on his bedside table. He was sitting on his bed and watching a movie on his laptop that was placed on the bottom of his bed.

"Sebastian," Hunter said after a while. The boy stopped the movie before he raised his hostile eyes at him and folded his arms across his chest. "We need to talk," Hunter said and crossed the room.

"Not interested," Sebastian returned back and played the movie again.

Hunter shut the laptop down and moved it onto a table; Sebastian was sternly eyeing him and brought his knees to his chest.

"Hope you enjoyed Christmas," Hunter said in mocking voice and sat on his bed to slowly take off one shoe and then the other and neatly put them on the floor by the bottom of the bed. Sebastian didn't say a word and reached for his phone and pretended Hunter didn't exist. He shrugged his blazer off and together with his tie, hung it in Sebastian's closet.

He knelt in front of him and sneaked his hands to catch Sebastian's ankles and moved them aside. The boy jerked away, but he held him firmly.

"You have no reason to be mad at me."

"You slept with her," Sebastian's voice was shaking with suppressed anger, "I came to say I'm sorry and wish you a merry Christmas and…," he didn't finish the sentence and kicked one his legs, but Hunter pressed it down again and plucked his phone from his hand and put it back on the bedside table.

"And?" He demanded.

"And… I thought that we-,"

"What did you think, hmm? Tell me what you were thinking when you went out after Sectionals, a _month_ ago," _'month and half' _Sebastian muttered under his breath but Hunter ignored him. "I let your drunken ass sleep in my bed before anybody would catch you. All after you fucked some random guy on your way out. Yeah, that felt pretty great."

"You could save your obligingness, I didn't ask for it."

Hunter was staring at him for a moment; his rage was rising up, making his hands to clench around him, he yanked his legs open and destroyed the barrier made of Sebastian's knees, he brought his hands on a pillow next to Sebastian's sides and leaned into his face. "Well, sorry for caring about you. I won't bother next time." He was gritting his teeth and staring at him, breathing harshly through his nose. Sebastian was looking away when he muttered dejected:

"Are you going to leave now?"

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked and Sebastian shook his head. "Lie on your back."

"Why would you even care? There is nothing between us. You're not _interested_ in men." Despite his words, Sebastian lowered himself and let Hunter settle between his legs.

"Stop it. You knew I could never publicly give you any attention, don't play dumb. I didn't' hide being attracted to you when we were in private. I gave you what I could."

"You did not, you never kissed me. Like I was a hooker or something," he pressed his hand to his chest as Hunter was going down, "But you kissed her? Is it okay, because she is a girl?"

"I can't, try to understand me, but I really can't do that. I'm not… as _gay_ as you." Hunter stared at Sebastian's upset but hurtful expression and his stomach twisted. He couldn't continue with this, they already went too far, he shouldn't let it happened. He started raising himself again.

"How can blowjob be any less gay than kissing?" Sebastian shifted closer to him and pressed his legs to his sides and hooked his arm around his neck, blocking him from moving away.

"It's an obligating, intimate gesture," he was looking at Sebastian's lips, suddenly more tempting than before. "Kissing is for _lovers_, it's a commitment."

"So she is your girlfriend or what?"

"Kind of, we've known each other since we were kids, first kiss and everything… it's different. Friends with benefits, you know? It's more about the show for our parents; they like us together… family stuff, but in the rest of the time we aren't together." Sebastian nodded at it and twisted his lips.

"I don't like her."

"I know. It's a bad excuse, but I wouldn't have gone with her if I weren't drinking," he admitted, it was a hidden apology, but Sebastian certainly got it. "I know we didn't put in any rules about seeing another people, but-,"

"I wouldn't mind it," Sebastian unexpectedly burst out and swiftly propped himself on his elbows. He breathed against his lips when he got close, his fingers dug into Hunter's shirt.

"Mind what?" Hunter asked confused.

"Being in a committed relationship with you, even just in a secret one."

"You don't know me; you wouldn't like being in _real_ one with me."

"What I know about you is that you are a manipulative, cold-blood bastard with possessive behavior and control issues, raised and trained in military school."

"And that sounds good to you?"

"It's hot because your passion and anger turn me on, as same as your collected ordering me around."

Hunter's heart was going to jump out off his chest, he had to, _needed _to push him away, because these words he was saying, it was too dreamy to be truth. They never _talked_ about things they were doing, Sebastian never said if he liked to do it, he just accepted everything Hunter did to him. He could mess around with him, bound him, hurt him or make him suffer and frustrated, but he always came back for more with a smile on his lips.

"I like ordering you around," he finally said in response.

"Do you know what I'm thinking about when you push me against a wall?" Hunter shook his head, "_Do it_ _harder._ And when you tie me up? _Tighten it more. _When you say _kneel, please_, I want you to push me down with force," he whispered feverishly near his face and Hunter had to suppress a moan at the vision.

"This is insane, you can't like this, it's… not normal,"

"I don't want normal, I want you,"

"It's not _healthy_; we are like a textbook case of domestic violence,"

"Violence is hitting in the face or kicking into a stomach. You are far away from it. You are not abusing me. I'm neither frightened nor hurt. I just like it rough," he breathed out the last word like a bark and grinned.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Why not? Look, it's about dynamics. I trust your judgment. Don't pretend it's not turning you on," he wrapped his long legs around him, locked them under his ass and pressed down hard. Hunter let himself fall on top of him, stomach to stomach, his hands found Sebastian's wrists and pinned them next to his head. He needed his reassurance. He often felt like losing control when he was around him. He himself had doubts about his judgment.

_The _Saturday after,_ he went to a gym in town and spent two hours in the boxing ring. He beat down three guys and still couldn't find adequate satisfaction. His body was trembling from the few punches he'd also got, his hands were hurting and his knuckles were swollen and burning when he went on the ground and started doing push-ups, then on each arm separately until he wasn't able to lift himself anymore and just lied on his stomach and breathed deeply. All his thoughts were about the _guy_ Sebastian was with the night before. He wanted to know who I wast, what he looked like and where he lived, he wanted to go over to his place and knock him down for touching Sebastian. He could bet it was a twink, smaller and cute, like the black haired one he wanted before. And he quickly had to stop thinking about him, or it could end badly._

_Instead he destroyed his own body and slowly calmed his anger down before he would see Sebastian again. He spent the evening with his hands in ice-cold water, rubbing them down with ointment and hoped Sebastian wouldn't notice anything. When he got into his bed, it was late; he slept for about four hours before he jumped on his feet again and nervously paced along his room. He was like on drugs and didn't feel any pain or drowsiness. As he came to Sebastian's room and saw his sleepy eyes and bare chest, he almost grabbed him in his bed and did things he forbade himself to ever do. He could spend the whole day in the gym with half naked men and feel mostly uninterested, but when he saw Sebastian… he couldn't have enough of him. He almost failed with the no kissing rule he'd given himself. He completely ruined himself with the run and more work-out. His body was protesting and he almost didn't finish the sit-ups, but he clenched his teeth and pushed his limits more once again. The final peace he found later was when he finally fell asleep like a baby with Sebastian in his arms._

"How many times did you hook up since September?"

"Five times." It was a bigger number than he expected and looked away. "What did you think? You were making me frustrated for months."

He looked back at him. "But guess how many times you will since today?"

"Zero," he didn't even blink.

"You will be forbidden to even flirt with anybody or go to clubs. No matter how frustrated I make you."

"Yes, nobody else. But it stands for you too."

"Of course. Everything stays in private. You can tell people that you're seeing somebody if you get asked."

"Uh-huh," Sebastian was nodding, smiling now, looking from underneath his eyelashes and biting his lip to make himself look cute, but the real problem was the hard-on rubbing against him, and it took him slightly out of his balance. Definitely _not cute_.

"You will do as I say and show me respect, and I can punish you if you need it." Sebastian's face stiffened for a moment, but then a lazy smirk appeared and he nodded carefully. They could do it; it could work, for now.

He was observing his face; his bright eyes and brows, strings of soft hair without any gel falling over his forehead, and his lips, Sebastian had the greatest huge toothy smile. And he liked it.

"Will you finally stop staring and kiss me?"

"Hush," Hunter quieted him. He let go off his wrists and intertwined their fingers.

"Oooh, is this about _I have never kissed a boy?_ You are still a half-virgin! You don't need to be shy. Are you blushing? You-," Hunter gave it up and pressed his lips to his to cut him off. Sebastian breathed out through his nose and giggled before he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. His mouth didn't feel much differently than a girl's. Only Sebastian's one day old stubble was the main contrast to the soft skin he was used to feeling and having much bigger and stronger hands in his. Sebastian's tongue sneaked into his mouth and he caught it between his lips and smiled when Sebastian groaned. His disturbing cock was rubbing against his own when Sebastian did a very good move with his hips. It was getting to be too much and he didn't want to hurry things up. He let their hands split and lied down next to him on his side. Sebastian rolled over and they were looking at each other with sparkling eyes. His chest was tightening with every breath he took and his mind accelerating. Sebastian surprisingly wasn't questioning anything nor pressing at him to do more. He was lying with closed eyes next to him, smiling slightly and it felt pretty good. He liked making him happy.

Hunter placed his palm on his cheek and Sebastian shifted closer, sticking his bare feet between his and he folded his arms and leaned them against Hunter's chest. Hunter gripped his hands into his and leaned in to kiss him on his jaw and went down, the boy's heartbeat rapidly quickened when he opened his mouth and let his teeth touch the skin. He chose the spot where he felt the most powerful pulsing and bit down. He bit him hard and sucked on it until Sebastian started whining while pulling away and his fingers turned into fists. Hunter released the skin from his teeth and licked the spot afterwards. He was moving his mouth back up until he reached his lips again.

"Mine."

**Thanks for your time and please send me your thoughts**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

**Guys, Huntbastian is here. I need to warn you, I'm posting it through my phone and I don't know how the result will happened to be. Thanks for your feedback for my previous work, it's the best award for me;)**

alaqella/tumblr/com

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sebastian was walking down the hallway, it was the end of January and he spent his Saturday afternoon studying for his Monday exam. He felt weird because Hunter canceled their usual practice and disappeared for a whole day.

On Saturdays they always spend their day together. They woke up together, snuggled, ate, worked out, went to Warbler's rehearsal, ate and then went back to the bed to watch a movie and make out.

But this morning, Hunter disappeared. He only texted him they would see later and to stay patient. And Sebastian was; he knew there wasn't any point in being nervous or worried about him. But as it was getting darker and he even had dinner alone and spent hour in his room reading without paying any attention to the words. He found himself leaving his room and heading to check whether he was back, he was wondering if everything was all right. Something was wrong, out of the line.

Suddenly his world turned into a blur as a strong arm caught him from behind and a palm covered his mouth as he cried out surprised. The person dragged him behind a curtain into a small secluded place by a window. He was trapped in a tight embrace and pushed to face a wall, but slowly calming down as he realized it had to be Hunter. How long he was awaiting him in this darkened corridor until he would leave his dorm? The hand over his mouth stayed when the other opened his blazer, then travelled over his shirt and yanked it from his pants. He unbuttoned himself quickly and tore off the tie from his neck. Hunter took it from his hand, seized his wrist and dragged it back. Sebastian immediately brought his other hand in the rear and Hunter claimed the hold. To bind his wrists with the tie, Hunter had to let go Sebastian's mouth and he shoved his face into his neck, sniffing the strong addictive scent he has missed for whole day. He was so glad to have him back.

Sebastian dreaded the day he would come and say he didn't feel attracted to him anymore. That it was a mistake. They have spent the last three weeks in _honeymoon_ mood, most of the nights together in one bed, meeting during their classes in bathrooms and hidden places to kiss and run back. Hunter was aware of the power he had and he controlled Sebastian's days and nights according his own regime. However, he didn't comment when Sebastian left the Dalton's property to get a coffee or went somewhere else alone, but he knew it pleased Hunter when he called or sent a text about what he was doing, he sensed his need to know it without asking or demanding to tell him where he went. It was a silent treatment and easy way to keep Hunter calm and satisfied.

A hand sneaked between his legs and over his bulge, grabbing him and squeezing, a smile spread on his face when he licked Hunter's neck and a growling sound whirred from his throat.

"S."

"Yes, sir," he responded immediately.

"Legs apart," Hunter muttered. Sebastian leaned against his chest and moved his right foot to the side.

"How was your day?" Hunter asked and ran his nose in his hair.

"Long, I didn't know where you have been the whole time."

"We had a family party, my grandma had birthday."

"Oh, I didn't expect that, you should say me."

"I know, but I wanted to keep you on the edge."

"Lovely," Sebastian frowned.

"As always," he replied amused. "_She_ was there; I didn't want you to be nervous about that and decided to say it later."

"I would be fine."

"Of course," Hunter pronounced mockingly, he quickly unbuckled Sebastian's belt and took it out. He made two circles around Sebastian's neck with it and fastened it up again. He did it very loosely, but when he tugged the belt back it buried into his skin and he inhaled carefully. Hunter's mood was kind of scary; Sebastian couldn't be sure what he was going to do with him, but he wouldn't be gentle that night. His stomach swirled when Hunter went to stand in front of him and he lost his balanced when he let off his neck. His hands were sweating and he was gripping his fingers together and sinking his nails in to the wet skin.

"You look incredible, when you are nervous and bathing into your own sweat," Hunter ran finger under Sebastian's ear and then put it into his mouth. "Hmm," his face turned into a smirk and Sebastian watched as his tongue slid out and licked over his lower lip. He saw him getting closer and groaned while taking his head aside to give Hunter an access. But the young man cupped his cheek and brought his head back, rubbing his thumb along his jaw. His was looking in Hunter's shining eyes which were fixed on Sebastian's mouth. He exhaled and closed his eyes smiling; Hunter's mouth was warm and his lips dry when they kissed. For sure he was planning something.

"How long you've been waiting?" He asked.

"I wasn't, I was walking to your room because I arrived before a moment and heard steps. It wouldn't be the best occasion to meet anybody so I hid. But when I recognized it was you-,"

"You jumped me, classy."

Hunter's arms slid on his back and pushed him out of the place, they went to Hunter's room. Quietly and quickly they walked through the school. Unfortunately, a cold wind was blowing under his opened shirt and he was shivering. The belt was staying in place as Hunter held it down and guided him. He always tugged him when he heard any suspicious noise, but they didn't meet anyone and safely got in. Hunter situated him in the middle of the room; took off all of Sebastian's clothes, put into his closet and when he dropped a hand on his shoulder, Sebastian closed his eyes and breathed out. Hunter stood in front of him as closed as he could, leaned his forehead against Sebastian's and his left hand smoothly copied the line of Sebastian's spin.

The fingers ran up furthermore over his neck, got stuck in his hair, tugging him and it was sending pleasant vibrations to his whole body and he hummed against his face. The other hand was petting his lower back and going down, he was holding some smooth piece of cloth and it was titillating his naked legs. All Hunter's movements were slow and controlled, but the real terrifying was the endless silence. Hunter's lips found his and their joined them in a soft kiss. He melted and breathed a suppressed air from his lungs he was holding. When Hunter's let go his lips he opened his eyes and flinched. Hunter's eyes were dark and unmoving, sternly staring in his and he winced when his hands appeared near his face and put a gag into his mouth, tying it around his head tightly. He couldn't move his look away, only blinked once or twice, Hunter seemed like unblinking for the whole time. Hunter's fingers appeared on his neck, where only a small spot with different color than his skin indicated Hunter's mark. He saw as the boy took in a breath before he spoke.

"Your claim is fading," Hunter's finally brought his eyes down from his face and scratched him with nails; "I don't like it."

"Me too," he hummed back through the gag and nodded, Hunter's face lighted up with a delight and he gave him a toothy grin.

"Let's go fix it," he smiled and tugged him by the belt to the bed and pushed Sebastian on his ass before he would go for some ropes. He went back, tied his ankles together and secured them to the end of the bed before he took away the tie and tied his wrist, he attached the rope to the headboard, pulling on it and suspending Sebastian. He fixed the bounds tightly and Sebastian was now stretched from arms to toes. The pull wasn't painful, it was only uncomfortable. However, when he tried to move his legs as he could not, his body started to tremble with excitement and he felt he was getting aroused.

Hunter was stripping himself to his underwear and watching him. Sebastian's slowly building erection was obviously center of his attention and he had a wicked smile on his face when he reached to take the belt off from Sebastian's neck. He was sliding the leather end over his chest, stomach and around his cock, now lying on his stomach and twitching when Sebastian's abdomen clenched. He slipped it between his legs and rubbed him over his balls, it was sending thousands of little sparks to his body and he was squirming helplessly from the sensation.

Two purposeless hits on his stomach he got from him before he would hook his leg over Sebastian's waist and settled over him. He reached for the roped over Sebastian head and slightly loosened it and Sebastian sighed in relief but to his panic Hunter only shortened the bound and tugged Sebastian's arms higher and the stretch was getting to his pain limit.

"I think…," Hunter slowly ran his finger over Sebastian's straightened skin on his arm and he squirmed because it tickled. "…that I will do this regularly, preferably weekly." Sebastian muffled through his gag and tugged on his tied arms. "You look marvelous like this." Hunter's predator expression was hanging above his face and he was staring into his eyes waiting for the attack. And it came; Hunter's licked his lips before Sebastian felt pain that shot through his body. He swiftly ran his tongue around the injured spot and bit him again.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

"I hope you are enjoying this as much as I do," Hunter put his chin on Sebastian's stomach and glared up at him. He was lying on his stomach next to him and obviously took much of pleasure in bruising him. "Where now, hmm? Here?" He pointed at his right hip. "Or here?" His hand ran up to his armpit. Sebastian just whimpered; he didn't have any chance to respond and fixed his pleading eyes on Hunter's face. Sweat was strolling from his forehead and helpless tears burning in his eyes. Hunter raised himself up little bit and licked a line over his belly and Sebastian's stomach clenched again. The boy stopped then and lifted his eyes at Sebastian before he sank his teeth into his skin again, for about the fifteenth bite of the night. Sebastian's chest and neck were all covered with his _love bites_; Hunter went totally crazy that day. His teeth brushed over the sticking bone on his hip and left another mark here. Sebastian was considering how long he would continue with this _fun_. It was good at first, arousing, only until he was getting more sore and sensitive. His pointless yanking was draining last drops of his energy from his outstretched body, his helpless situation brought tears into his eyes, in that moment he regretted he had ever met him.

He didn't realize when Hunter stopped, present wasn't making any sense. He was drifting into a sleep while his body was pressed against a tough chest and sobbed because he could finally fold his legs to give a relief for his strained knees. His head was empty like he was high which was nice, his body weak and sprawled under the heavy weight.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

His phone was ringing, he left Hunter's dorm an hour ago and when he looked to check the caller ID, it was he. _Captain C._ He wished to name him differently, but Hunter strictly banned any nicknames and he agreed only on captain, but what he didn't know was that C. wasn't for _Clarington_, but for _Cock_. Sebastian could feel the satisfaction every time he saw it.

"Hey?" he asked confusedly.

"Did you eat?" Hunter barked to the phone.

"What?" He stopped in his move and cold sweat appeared on his forehead, he couldn't?

"Did you eat since you left?" Hunter gave him the same question and it pissed him off.

"And why are you asking? That's my thing and you are not going to control when and what I eat, it's un-,"

"What? No, you dumb. I want to take you for a brunch or something, but if you have already eaten we can go later," Hunter said laughing.

"No, I haven't. We can go if you don't mind to share a table with this idiot."

"No, since the idiot is mine. Wait me at my car in twenty minutes," he was still laughing when he cancelled the call. The silly smile didn't disappear from Sebastian's face for the whole morning. He collected his thought and decided to have a short shower, he sprung his arms above his head and stretched out; his body was destroyed after the evening before. He didn't remember how the night ended; Hunter brought him to the state of losing his conscious.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

"Could you stop staring at me?" Hunter hissed over the table and Sebastian rolled his eyes. They didn't wear uniforms and that morning Hunter reached for a black coat, tight cotton grey t-shirt and dark sweater with buttons which Sebastian's managed to open in the car, because he was fascinated to see him in his common clothes. "I don't have boobs; you can normally look into my eyes."

"Do you know how great you look today? It's impassible not to stare," Sebastian said and seductively rubbed their legs under the table. Was Hunter blushing? "I should make you to dress like this when we are alone. Even I always prefer when you are not wearing anything. At least you should put through new policy for wearing casual clothes during the weekend."

Hunter's face was still slightly red when he replied. "And you will look like you want to eat me for the whole time? That would be sooo unnoticeable."

"Oh, don't pretend I haven't been doing it till now," Sebastian's ears were burning and he giggled. Hunter kicked him under the table and it made him laugh even harder. They were interrupted by their waitress who delivered them their plates and with a smirk she wished them to have a nice lunch. Hunter sighed and smacked a palm over his eyes.

"And I thought that during the day it wouldn't look so suspiciously," he pronounced when she was gone.

"The more you're trying to pretend it's not a date, it definitely looks like a one."

"But it wasn't my intention!" He was hissing hastily. "I only wanted to ask you something, but didn't think it would end like this."

"So this is not our first date, out of school." Sebastian replied while rolling a baked piece of potato over his plate and Hunter's head snapped up.

"Well, I wasn't thinking about this possibility when I asked you to go here, but… I don't mind it now," Hunter added quietly.

"Do you think it would be too bold if I kissed you after our first date?"

"We already kissed in this morning," Hunter was talking under his breath and looking around them if anybody is listening. But the restaurant was mostly empty and they had a table alone.

"But it was before the date, it doesn't count," Sebastian pointed with his fork and lifted his eyebrows.

"Maybe you'll get something if you stop throwing you food all around," the boy sitting opposite to him remarked and meaningfully looked at a drop of sauce on a tablecloth. "But there is something connected with doing things for the first time I want to talk about."

"Did you just casually turn the conversation from spoiling the tablecloth to having an intercourse?"

Hunter narrowed his eyes and groaned; after he inhaled he unsurely opened his mouth. "Do you know what date is going to be in the next two weeks? Maybe it's a cliché, but-,"

"Valentine's day," Sebastian burst in laugh, "You can't be serious."

"Actually I meant the weekend after, we can't see each other on that day, but," his eyes opened wide meaningfully, "yesterday I made a deal with Nicole to cover for me and I will cover for her too. She has some big party with friends."

"But what with the weekend?"

Hunter was staring at his finger which was making circles on the table and tingling with his knife on the edge of his plate. "What would you say about a winter cottage in the middle of nowhere where everything is covered in snow? The whole thing is made from wood; there is a fireplace with a soft carpet in front of it… four hours far from here and me having a key of it in my pocket."

"For real?" Hunter wordlessly reached into his pants and fished out a pack of three keys.

"So… what do you think about the idea?" Hunter was playing with the ring it kept it together and avoided his eyes.

"It's the best thing," Sebastian said with a clenched throat, "like ever," he was smiling so widely that the corners of his mouth were hurting. "But I don't understand one thing, why would she cover for us?"

"She has her own plans," he shrugged, "and I told her I'm seeing somebody, so…"

"So she doesn't mind."

Hunter shrugged in response. "It's…it's just different. We were acting like a wonderful couple for years but now it's only a shadow of our previous relationship that ended a long time ago. I used to love her a lot, but now it's almost gone."

"And why don't you just break up? Why are you still lying? Your parents would surely understand that."

"We can't break up. It's not possible."

"That's stupid, why not?"

"It's complicated. Can we not talk about her now? I hoped you would like to hear more about this," he touched the keys. Sebastian bit his lip from inside, he would like to know more about the history of the two of them, but instead he smiled after he fully realized what the gesture meant. Hunter made that trip for them, they were going to spend a whole weekend together somewhere far away, he tried to imagine how the cottage could look like, he was sure it was going to be romantic. Probably the most romantic thing anybody did for him. He rested his head on his palm and looked at him with a dreamy smile.

"When did you get this idea?"

"I was planning to go there since summer, but that time I was thinking about Nicole, but… things changed."

"Aren't you disappointed?"

"You are everything than disappointment," Hunter assured him and leaned his chin on his hand. "I find you very tempting and all the possibilities and things I can do to you are swirling in my head."

"Yeah? For example?" he swallowed and reached for his glass to hide his blush from the heat in his face.

"I'm thinking about a crotch rope for the ride, a loosen one, just a reminder how the weekend is going to happen. We are going to stop in a mall to buy food; you should behave during the ride if you would like take it off. Since the first time you would spread your legs and submit to me it would be official, I can assure you that last night was nothing. You won't be able to stand up and walk in the end of Sunday. If you protest you are sore and need to rest, I will only take you again," his voice was dripping with honey, but eyes filled with a dangerous spark and he swallowed another bite. "But," his featured softened, "you already do know the meaning of a safeword. If you say _red_, I'll stop. Any questions?" He slipped back to his normal voice.

"How huge is the house?" He moved on the subject.

"Average, it has two floors; downstairs are kitchen, living room, and bathroom. Up are three bedrooms and one more bathroom. Like I said, there is wood everywhere, my parents were used to go there a lot, but since they are divorce, dad wasn't there for years."

"Why they had a divorce?"

"My mum… She ran away, it's very difficult to live with him, he is very demanding and choleric."

"Well, now I understand the military school."

Hunter chuckled. "The fact is that it was my decision to go there. Trust me; it was easier than to live with him."

"I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be," Hunter waved his hand, "First months were difficult, sure, but after I got used to the regime and made friends, it was fun."

"Fun," he scoffed, "if fun means going for a run at five in the morning."

"Nah, we usually went half past four," he replied laughing and rubbed his foot against Sebastian's leg. They were silent for a moment and only stared into each other's eyes.

"I really love the idea about the weekend," Sebastian said softly and glanced nervously down but then back up again.

"Unfortunately, there is another trip, but not for us," Hunter muttered mysteriously, "I'm going to ski with my dad this week, since Wednesday to Sunday. You should count on it that we won't see each other."

"Five days, how I'll even survive…," he pronounced affected.

"I'll come back on Sunday night, but I'll be dead."

"I'll give you a massage."

"You don't have to wait, it will be probably late."

"I want to," he gave him a stern look, but then he glanced away nervously.

"I'll give you a key from my room and you can stay there."

"You better will."

**Thanks for your time and please send me your thoughts**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:  
**

**Hello, darlings! Some Huntbastian for you. As you probably noticed, the breaks between updates are getting longer (but it also means longer chapters) and it ain't go better, sorry. (University, life and other stuff...you know) We ****are getting into some serious smut, be warned and some twist that I thought that would come much earlier (I didn't think I would go over 20K, huh)  
**

**You have no idea how much I love (and I say it every time) your time and feedback I get from you!  
**

**I probably didn't mention it that English is not my first language, so I apologize that I cannot present it for you without mistakes. I have beta-reader for my other story, but not for this.  
**

******alaqella/tumblr/com**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Don't forget to keep an eye on the girl for me,"

"I have her basket, bowl and food for more than a month, she'll be fine," Sebastian sounded irritated and he rolled his eyes. "And I'm sure that others are giving her tidbits all the time because she's getting fat."

"It's my cat you are talking about," he pointed into Sebastian's face warily, but the boy gripped his finger and moved it aside smiling.

"That doesn't make her thinner," Sebastian returned and jumped away when he reached for him.

"Are you testing my temper?" Hunter asked and shook his head.

"Every day," Sebastian grinned back, stopped escaping and let Hunter to seize his hands. They intertwined their fingers and Sebastian was pushing him to the bed. _His perfectly made bed_ he was appalled and quickly guided them to the table. When Sebastian's butt hit the edge he leaned to kiss him and let go his hands before he would lifted him by his hips and seated him on the table with legs up. He pressed palms against Sebastian's knees and they fell down apart without any resistance from Sebastian's side. He was thoroughly rubbing the boy's inner thighs while licking his way into his mouth and Sebastian's fingers buried into his arms. He couldn't suppress a groan when he heard familiar steps coming down the hallway and straightened himself while tugging Sebastian down. He brushed his hand through his hair and took in a calming breath before he would open the door and face his dad.

"Hi. You're earlier," he said immediately and his dad made a face.

"That is not a problem for you, I hope," he said with narrowed eyes and scanned his room. His glare stopped at Sebastian who made a step forward.

"It's very nice to see Hunter's dad finally," he smiled and offered him his hand. His dad took Sebastian's hand in tight grip and shook it. "I'm Sebastian Smythe and I'm-,"

"What? What this fag is doing in your room?" His dad shouted out exactly as he expected and dropped Sebastian's hand.

"Smythe is former captain and my co-captain," Hunter replied with a cold voice and clenched throat, "I was giving him last instruction." His dad nodded at that but his expression was tight.

"Be in a car in five minutes," he said after he took last look around the room and gave him a hard look before the door closed behind him. Sebastian was still standing with mouth opened and lifted arm, but he hardly sat down on Hunter's bed. It didn't matter now.

"Why you didn't tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That your dad is a homophobic asshole," Sebastian said frustrated.

"And you could laugh to me that I was a coward?" He barked back.

"You? My mum is two feet smaller than me and I wouldn't dare to say the word _ass_ in front of her. But if I did she would give me a hard look and say I should watch my language." Hunter didn't say anything in response and he didn't even have to. Sebastian stood up again and came closer to hug him. It actually didn't feel bad when he could shortly hide his face into his neck, squeeze him for once and pull back. But Sebastian didn't let him go and brought him back to the embrace for another moment.

"I have a sudden need to kidnap you and never return back," Sebastian muttered against his skin and he chuckled.

"I have to go," he was slowly pulling away, "don't text me. He could notice and want to read it. I'll call you when I'll find a spare time, okay?"

"Yeah," Sebastian replied with a soft smile and they kissed shortly. Hunter reached for his one handbag, the rest of things he packed earlier when he was at home. He locked the room, handed him the key and Sebastian quietly walked with him to the main door. Sebastian nodded back when he said _bye._ Hunter wasn't sure but he would believe that Sebastian put his hand over his heart and then raised his arm to show his opened palm.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

„This is average?" Sebastian breathed out after they stepped out from the car. "Average to what? It's a half size of our house."

"Right, it's just a small winter cottage," Hunter sneered back and went to open the trunk. Sebastian ran a hand over his back before he reached in and took out his bag and two another bags with food. Hunter picked up his own too and the rest and pressed a button for automatic closing. "Do you have everything?" He asked and Sebastian nodded, thus he locked the car and went to the main door. He fished out a key, opened it and stamped on his feet several times to remove the snow from his boots, went to a living room and dropped his bags, Sebastian did the same.

"This place is perfect," he gave him a toothy grin and his eyes flew across the enormous room. He took off his cap and his hair were messy and adorable.

"Okay, I'm going to turn on the electricity and the central heating. You can start the fire," he said and pointed at the fireplace before he turned around and went away. _Let's see if Sebastian has any surviving skills._ He did not, when Hunter came back, the boy was crunching in front of two big piece of wood put over each other and covered with newspapers. He was holding a burning match at one end and scoffing. Hunter was staring at the disaster and then burst in laugh; he didn't know he would be that bad.

"You've never started a fire? At home or at Dalton?"

Sebastian threw him a glare. "We don't have any," he was gritting his teeth and sulking, "and I was never a superior _woodman_ at Dalton. I don't know who sets up a fire in there."

"And this is just the basics," he crunched next to him and his hand slid over the boy's back. "What do you need for starting a fire?" He smirked at him.

"Wood," Sebastian answered. Hunter brought his hand down and spanked him. "Ouch, basta-" Sebastian fell down on his hands after the next one. "All right! Well wood, matches and…," he spanked him again, "and newspapers?" He looked down where Hunter put some. "Yeah, it needs something that burns easily, right?" His hand rested on Sebastian's ass when the boy crumpled a few newspapers and put it in the middle of the fireplace. When he reached for the piece of wood he used before he smacked him three more times.

"Splinters at first, you put them in a pyramid shape above the paper and then the finally those ones." He was delivering him quick hits until Sebastian finally did as he told. Hunter reached and opened a chimney with a small wheel controller, Sebastian took the matches again and finally the room was filled with wood crackling and smell from burning. Hunter closed the glass door of the fireplace and sighed.

"We spent twenty minutes with starting a fire, you are impossible." Sebastian stuck his tongue at him, he smacked that ass again before he stood up and for his delight the boy hissed that time. Hunter offered him his hands and lifted him up. They changed their boots into more comfortable inside shoes and hang their winter jackets in the entrance.

"Slippers, this is awfully domestic," Sebastian was glaring at his feet.

"Take the bags into the kitchen, darling," he sneered back and reached for bags with their cloths. "I'll put those in to the bedroom."

"But I want to see the rest of the house with you," he pleaded. Hunter hesitated, he wanted to avoid stepping together into the bedroom too early, but he smiled eventually and dropped the bags again.

"Sure, let's put the food into a fridge and then I'll take you on a tour," he nodded into the hallway and switched the lights on. _Awfully domestic_ he thought when he followed Sebastian who was waving with a pack of potatoes in the air, sliding over the floor into the kitchen and humming a song.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

"So, there is a room where my parents were always sleeping," he closed the door again and pointed at the door in the end "there is a guest room and here," he reached for the doorknob, "is my room," he opened the door fully and switched the lights on. The room was still cold; it would need a couple more hours before the heat would reach up from downstairs.

He wasn't there for months but it looked still the same, spacey, neat and without any personal stuff, maybe some books on a bedside table or shirts in the closet. Sebastian burst in after him and immediately jumped on the bed. He patted a spot next to himself but he ignored him and put their bags on a low-leveled wardrobe near a window, he looked out the window while opening a zip on his bag and took out a pile of clothes he would put into the closet. Sebastian stood up and came to him. He felt his palms on his shoulders and he dropped his hands again. Sebastian was rubbing his back and pecked his tensed neck. The sudden closeness was scaring; the hands were cold as well as his shivering body. He slowly inhaled together with turning around and facing Sebastian. The hands slipped down from his shoulders on his waist and he felt trapped when his ass hit the stiff furniture. He was always the one who pushed others and made a cage from his arms around, it was an effective way to make self looking stronger and bigger. His hands already gripped Sebastian's sides and he was prepared to turn them around, nevertheless Sebastian stepped aside and made himself busy with his bag. It felt weird and his suspicion increased when Sebastian avoid their arms to touch when he passed him to put his belongings into the closet. He held out his hand but Sebastian shoved it away and bent over to insert his empty bag into the bottom part. Hunter narrowed his eyes and his hand without thinking landed hard on Sebastian's butt. The reaction was immediate; Sebastian cried out and sprung up. Hunter grasped the fist that was aiming into his face and twisted Sebastian's arm behind his back, wrapped his other arm around his waist, kick under his knees and knocked him on the ground, securing him in the position with his knee pressed on his lower back. Sebastian's face darkened as he struggled, Hunter twisted his arm more until Sebastian stopped fighting and put his head on the floor. He moved his knee off his back and let go his arm, Sebastian raised himself and shoved into his chest. Hunter growled and attacked again, he rolled him on his back, sat down on his stomach and quickly pinned the flying hands above Sebastian's head into the hard floor.

He left one Sebastian's hand and put it on his neck. He felt Sebastian's pulse quickened when he pressed a little and Sebastian's eyes were glaring up at him. His arms stayed on the floor above his head when Hunter's second hand ran into his hair. He pushed his hand down and waited until Sebastian's feet started kicking against the floor and his hand sprung up to tap on Hunter's shoulder. He sat back and took his hands away; Sebastian's choked on the air that went back into his lungs. Hunter took his time to stood up on his feet and went back to empty his bag. When he was finished and turned back, Sebastian was standing on his unstable legs and holding on his neck.

"The next time you would try to punch me would be in a boxing ring. Do you understand?"

"The next time you would try to choke me would be an end of our relationship," Sebastian barked dryly back.

"Fair enough," he agreed and came to him. "I won't do that again," he shortly pecked his neck. "Don't be afraid to tell me if I ever reach your limits. Dinner?" he turned to the door and stuck a hand in his direction. Sebastian didn't smile while he leaded them downstairs and to the kitchen. They already prepared and marinated a meat and let it in a fridge.

"Could you peel the potatoes, Bastian?" He chose a nicknamed he knew Sebastian liked and Hunter barely used but the reaction was a wordless nod. He washed vegetables he was going to use for a salad and moved to cut in on the other side of the U-shaped kitchen.

"Would you be so kind and hand me that knife," Hunter said sweetly and pointed at a knife in a kitchen sink he used before. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, reached for it and directed it at him with a sharp end. Hunter tilted his head and the boy turned it and offered him the handle. He slipped his fingers along him and smirked at Sebastian's scoff. He finished the vegetable, took out a pot, filled with cold water and put on a stove. He turned the heating up, salted the water and added a pinch of caraway seeds. Sebastian finished his angry cutting and poured the poor potatoes murdered and ripped up into small pieces to the water; Hunter crowned it with a pot-lid.

"You're bleeding," he remarked after he looked at Sebastian's hand and reached for it.

"It's nothing," Sebastian said and hid his finger into a fist.

"May I look at it?" he intentionally filled his voice with concern and Sebastian gave in. Hunter took the injured finger near his eyes; it was just a small cut when Sebastian's hand slipped. "I don't like seeing you hurt."

"You're serious? You do it pretty much regularly," Sebastian protested and pulled his arm away.

"You have to distinguish things, darling. You like it."

"That's not-," Hunter clapped his palm over Sebastian's mouth.

"I think you are aware I don't accept lies. Revise your answer or I will be forced to demonstrate whether you lied or not."

He took his hand away and Sebastian was panting meekly. The boy was measuring him with his haughty eyes and closed mouth. Hunter wished to drag him, press down on the ground and hold him until he would lose the attitude. But as in the moment before he recognized tonight Sebastian wasn't in for a raw force, he would have to use another tactic. They already knew who was the stronger in their relationship and any fight Sebastian would try to put up always ended the same. Under those circumstances, he needed to dazzle him differently. And what would throw this restrained guy out of his balance? Courtesy and romance.

Sebastian was looking still evidently uncomfortable when Hunter raised his arm and copied a line of his left cheek bone with his thumb. He kissed the same spot before he stepped away and went to stir the potatoes. He took out a pan from a cabinet and turned on another stove burner. Sebastian brought the marinated chicken pieces from a fridge while Hunter opened one bottle of red wine they bought on Sebastian's fake I.D. He collected a plate, knife and fork for both and left the kitchen leaving him alone. He arranged it on a dining table in the living room, lit a few candles and loaded the fireplace again. Despite he wasn't sure anymore where the evening was heading, he made a quick trip to his room and seized a bottle of lube and a condom from his cosmetic bag and hid them in a coffee table downstairs. He turned off the main light to let the room be illuminated only by a natural warming colour of fire. He got to work a small radio with old jazz stations and went back into the bright kitchen. Sebastian was resting the chicken and Hunter would swear that his hips were moving into the rhythm. He tried one potato and it was good enough, he strained the water and added a piece of butter into it and took it together with a bowl of salad into the living room. Sebastian already turned off the stove and he was finishing and cleaning drops of oil from the desk. Hunter ran his hand over his back when he was reaching for glasses for whine and also for water from a cabinet over their heads and Sebastian slid on his shoes to the door smiling again. Nevertheless, he froze at the entering to the living room.

"Uh," he breathed out. Hunter didn't hide his smirk; he kissed him on his shoulder, settled the glasses next to their plates and went back for the wine and water. He poured their drinks and took a seat while Sebastian was serving the food with his shaking hand. He thanked him when Sebastian handed him his plate and smiled at him. Sebastian finally sat down and exhaled. Hunter raised his glass of wine and Sebastian clinked his glass with him while they were glaring at each as they drank. The atmosphere in the room heated up and they were glancing up from their plates.

"Have you ever had a dinner like this?" Hunter decided to break the silence eventually, Sebastian's knife creaked over his plate and the boy shook his head quickly. His bright eyes glance up while he was bringing a fork into his mouth and swallowed another piece of chicken.

"No, only if you count a late night stop at McDonalds with a person I was going to spend the night."

"Were there candles?" He asked but Sebastian shook his head smirking. "Then I don't count it." He was guessing right that Sebastian wasn't earlier in any serious relationship; he still had doubts how long he would stay calm and accepting Hunter's supervising before his independent side would start protesting.

After they finished eating, they put the dishes into a sink and rest of food into a fridge before sitting back to the table and just chatting above the wine.

"Since you met mine last week, what is your dad like?"

"Uh, dad, he is the calm type, you know, he's not often at home as me and when he is, he doesn't speak much. He's spent his whole life surrounded by people with the same age or older and that's probably the reason he always treats me as equal. He stands rules and tasks and I full-fill them. When I do something bad, he comes to my room, says that I'm grounded for a week and then leaves. No yelling or blaming, I think he's great about this. And why are you staring at me like that?" Sebastian asked. Hunter smirked but didn't reply. "Oh, no, do you think I have some complex now and enjoy ordering around from you because I'm used to it?" Hunter tilted his head, because in fact that was what he was thinking.

"But," Sebastian threw his arms in the air, "it's completely different, we are together as partners or boyfriends and the thing it's just about sex. With dad it's everything _except_ for sex."

"Really? And what else he cares about I don't? You grades, your polite behaviour and if you are home before curfew preferably not drunk?"

"But he is my dad, a parent, it's his job," Sebastian protested and Hunter chuckled. "With you, we are not equal. You are… you are-,"

"Hmm?" took a sip of his wine.

"Dominant…?" He could see how much strength he needed to use for saying it, Hunter stood up and took two blankets from a sofa in a corner and spread them out in front of the fireplace.

"C' here," he sat down with crossed legs and reached with his arm up. Sebastian left his seat, took his hand and settled down next to him. "We will do it differently tonight; since this weekend is special, you can do anything you want without me stopping you."

"You'll let me…? Tonight?"

"Let's say until ten o'clock tomorrow morning. You are in control till then; before I will take the charge again. But don't you even dare to think about tying me or anything touching my butt."

"You've ruined my best plans," Hunter shot him a glare and Sebastian grinned in response. "But I know what you will do now, a strip show," Sebastian's tongue slipped rebelliously from his mouth as he smirked and Hunter narrowed eyes. However, he decided to play the game.

"All right," Hunter stood up, "just remember, tomorrow at ten will everything you did to me return back to you."

"Shake that ass, baby," Sebastian grinned in response and leaned back on his palms. Hunter took in a calming breath and went to lean against the table. He was unbuttoning his cardigan and Sebastian rolled his eyes at the slow speed, but his eyes blinked when Hunter shook with his hips while taking it off. He kicked his shoes from his feet in Sebastian's direction and in a smooth move he lifted his legs to slip down his socks. Sebastian was sitting down and laughing with his head in hands and shoulders shaking. When Hunter stepped closer while he was tugging the hem of his shirt, Sebastian dared to glance up and he wiggled his eyebrows thus the boy burst in another wave of laugh. He knelt down in front of him and took his hands from his redden face.

"You're crazy," he said still giggling.

"Then you are the symptom of it. I like you better when you're smiling," Hunter admitted and stroked his cheek. "I didn't know why you were upset."

"Because you were ignoring me."

"I was not."

"You certainly were and you didn't kiss me since we left Dalton."

"So why you didn't kiss me?"

"I didn't know I could," Sebastian scoffed, "I couldn't before so I assumed it didn't change."

"Oh, silly, you can initiate stuff if you want. I'm sorry if you didn't know."

"That's appalling! I would do it all the time but I've always waited until you've made the first move. I have been racked. This game," he pointed between them, "is maybe fun, but just until some moment. And you drive me crazy, Mr. Clarington."

"Oh-oh, Mr. Smythe, you are such a tease. And we should talk about-,"

"No."

"No?"

"No, this evening is mine. So, darling, lose the shirt and bring here the wine."

"I don't want you to get drunk," Hunter remarked when he refilled their glasses and returned to sit across him.

"From half a bottle? I'm not any lightweight. It will only bring us into a mood."

"In a mood for what," he asked and Sebastian's face flushed behind the glass while he took a sip.

"For having a sexual intercourse, of course," he grinned and bit his lower lip nervously before he would lean forward and kiss Hunter's naked shoulder. He backed out and fixed their eyes, he was trapped in. It was uneasy to suppress his need of taking a control of the situation when Sebastian flustered expression was urging him. He closed his eyes to loosen the tension and emboldened him.

Sebastian put his glass aside to find stability on his palms and mouthed Hunter's chest and neck. He felt his teeth brushing his skin and he hummed, Sebastian gathered his approve and sank his teeth down. The sudden raw pain felt great for Hunter, he tilted his head back and enjoyed. The glass from his hand disappeared and he was pushed down on the blanket. Sebastian didn't need being encouraged anymore for taking control and he was quickly kissing his way over Hunter's jaw to his lips while exploring his chest with his sticky-fingers and snuggling between his legs. While he was pressing against his tongue, Hunter ran his hand underneath his shirt and rolled it up and with his assistance he pulled it over Sebastian's head.

"Maybe we should move this up, I didn't bring any supplies here," Sebastian breathed against his lips and kissed him. Hunter wrapped his arms around him and pressed their stomachs together.

"I did," he admitted and looked at the drawer behind them. Sebastian's eyes sparkled with lust and he attacked Hunter's mouth with a double effort.

"I'm," Sebastian gulped when they pulled apart, "really glad to be here with you."

"Yeah," he breathed out with the same vulnerable muffled voice.

"I was waiting for you so long," Sebastian was visible shaking, he was going back on his knees and ran his hands over his stomach, but stopped on the line of Hunter's pants. Hunter folded his arms under his head and sneered broadly when Sebastian unsurely tried to unbuckle his belt but still couldn't make it. Finally he was successful and started to tug his pants down and threw them away together with his own. On his all four he crawled for the condom and lube and leave it on the floor next to them before he hooked knee over him and settled down over Hunter's thighs. He was guessing he was planning to ride him, but Sebastian still looked sceptical while he leaned down and pressed their groins together, now separated only through a thin layer of clothes. He was keeping his arms still under his head with the purpose to restrain himself and go through the experience of it, but Sebastian was evidently uncomfortable. When he reached with one arm and put it on his back, he could feel the body melting under his touch. He pressed down and Sebastian immediately lowered down on his chest.

"Do you need me to be on top?" He asked finally and Sebastian opened his mouth evidently to protest, but then changed his mind.

"Yeah, god, I want to be under you, this feels weird," he shifted back again and Hunter raised himself into a sit. Sebastian was at first full of enthusiasm that he let him control the situation, but it was partly a good way to show him that it's more natural for him to submit.

"From the leader position of this evening, I'm giving you an order to take me," Sebastian tried to hide his anxiety behind a joke that Hunter didn't comment and switched with him the position on the blanket. He was sure Sebastian didn't notice how he was waiting on his back and without hesitating his arms were laying next to his head and legs wide apart in the most beautiful natural submissive gesture he's ever exposed himself. Hunter showed him his teeth in a big sneer; this was how he wanted him. He gripped the hem of Sebastian's underwear and yanked it down. Sebastian's knees fell apart after he got himself naked too and settled between his legs. The boy's arm wrapped around his neck and brought him down into a hard kiss while they rubbed against each other. He pushed his hips forward and they both moaned, he licked his lips and aimed lower, on his neck to take a small bite. Sebastian skin was still bruised from earlier and he applied a soft press with his lips onto it to make him whine. The arms from his back disappeared because Sebastian reached for a lube, put away the lid and coated his fingers with it before bringing it to his entrance. Hunter was giving him gentle kisses over his neck and face while he was preparing himself. He put the condom on himself and slid down between his legs; Sebastian's fingers wrapped around him and stroked him to spread the lube before guiding him in. He raised his head and fixed their eyes before pushing the tip in. Sebastian clinched around him, but relaxed immediately after and he slid into him fully. He leaned on his elbows above him and moved out and in again a few times, Sebastian's arms sprung up around his shoulders and he lifted his legs and pressed them along Hunter's side, it made him to change the angle and go deeper.

"That's the spot," Sebastian winced, lifted his ass and Hunter thrust forward. He was intentionally aiming for his prostrate now and kept hitting into it and every time he did, Sebastian whined and clenched tighter. He was abnormally responsive for every touch and thrust, they found after a while a harmonized rhythm and he kissed him again. The warm heat felt amazing and Hunter was thinking how long he would be able to last. He wished to continue longer but his body wanted to move quicker and thus to increase his arousal. He did nothing when Sebastian's sneaked his arm between their bodies and started to stroke himself. His legs moved around Hunter's back, he pressed himself down and hid his face in his neck while he increased the tempo rapidly and pushed into his ass. The climax came sooner than he thought and he let out a groan and stayed in him deep while Sebastian was roughly jerking himself off and finally came too. He withdrew from him and lied next to him, both panting. After a minute or so of just lying, he took off the sticky latex and dropped it aside. Sebastian rolled on his side and with closed eyes put his head on his shoulder, breathing against his skin. After he moved his hand to wipe his icky stomach and groaned; he lifted himself, took the condom and disappeared in a kitchen. Hunter carefully put more wood into the fire hoping it would last for another a few hours, and stood up. Sebastian came back washed and smiling tiredly. He took his hand and leaded them up the stairs. They visited the bathroom shortly and then fell into his bed, the sheets were cold against the skin when they slipped in, Sebastian rolled on his side and he pressed to his back with arm over his chest.

"Good night," he whispered into his hair. Sebastian muttered something back and took his hand into his own.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

When he woke up for the first time, it was still dark and even he didn't have his mobile with him to check the time, he guessed it couldn't be later then six o'clock. He visited the bathroom to take a pee and drank a small glass of water before he climbed back to the warm bed and pressed to Sebastian's body. He sighed contently and fell asleep again.

The second awaking was quite different because he felt a wet mouth on his stomach and squirmed. Sebastian smiled against his skin and he tried to put hand into his hair but he couldn't because his hands were tied above his head. He tugged down and surprisingly it worked, it was a very vague knot with Sebastian's scarf around his wrists.

"Hey, hey, what is this," he groaned and started to untie it.

"Wait," the boy rose up and caught his fingers. "I want to try this, come on. If you want to, you can be free in a moment, really," he was saying quickly glaring down at him nervously. Hunter knew he was right; the bound was mostly just a symbolic gesture, but he wasn't sure about that.

"What time is it," he growled and gave him a stern look.

"After eight, I was thinking about a morning quicker, breakfast and then go out for a walk." Hunter wasn't exactly thrilled about it, but he gave in.

"Fine," he muttered slight disapprovingly, but Sebastian grinned and went back to mouth his abdomen and coming lower. He stopped pulling on his arms and opened his legs wide when Sebastian took him in one hand and licked over the top. It sent him a first light wave of arousal; he focused his thoughts on it and started to get harder. When the boy was satisfied enough, he took a condom from the bedside table and smirked.

"I think that the love making part we can leave behind us and finally get to the real fucking," he said and Hunter laughed, he was far different from the unsecure boy from the previous night. Sebastian quickly put on him the protection and barely spread the lube over Hunter's erection before he brought him into himself and lowered down hissing. He did it fast and it must burn, but he immediately started to move up and down while gritting his teeth.

"You'll get sore after this," he warned him.

"Shut up," Sebastian growled and pressed around him. If he wanted it he would get it, Hunter pushed his hips up and roughly thrust into him when Sebastian was going down, the cry that followed was really laud and he felt a stung of guilt because it increased his arousal and he moved up again. Sebastian reached for the lube again and quickly smeared more around his entrance.

"Fuck, It's really been a while since I've done this," he commented his action and went back down. It was better and their movements became regular soon. Hunter was fed up with the bound and released his hands to put them on Sebastian's hips to hold him down when he tried to rise up. He pinned his eyes into his and he was griping his sides until Sebastian stopped resisting and stayed down with palms on his chest while he was harshly thrusting into him. If he was really cruel he wouldn't let him come that morning, instead he used one his hand to jerk him off, but he was careful to finish him before himself and drive him through his post-orgasm's oversensitivity.

After a quick breakfast they brought back into the bed, even he was protesting about clean sheets, but Sebastian insisted it's still his time and smirking added they would have to wash it anyway. He didn't understand why he was so enthusiastic to go out, it was snowing and it could turn into a snowstorm at anytime, but they eventually took a quick shower without any naughty activities, as Sebastian proclaimed, put on their warm clothes and holding hands left the house.

The warm air was rising up from their mouth and they were taking deep breaths while he was chasing Sebastian through the snow after the boy shoved snow under his shirt and laughing when he knocked him down to the snow and tickled him with his freezing fingers. They got wet really quickly and decided to turn back before they could catch a cold. He was telling him about his childhood and weekends with parents in that place, how he remembered it before she left when he was it the age of ten years. Sebastian looked at the time; it was fine minutes till ten and he turned at him with a curious expression.

"Can I ask you something but you have to promise to tell the truth?"

"Well, if it's the last moment of your freedom," he grinned but he was afraid of the question because Sebastian's face stayed blank, "I do promise."

Sebastian stopped walking and turned at him. "What's the real matter with Nicole?"

Hunter sucked on his breath and looked away. He didn't wish to have this conversation now, he wanted to wait longer, but Sebastian was glaring at him sternly with hands buried in his pockets. So he opened his mouth and let the words flow.

"She is my wife-to-be."

"Your what?"

**Thank you for your time and please send me your thoughts**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:**

**Hello, lovely fellas;) First of all, sorry for the delay, but I warned you, didn't I? **

**Marriage - yeah, it was in the plan practically since the beginning.**

**Steroids - they messed up with my plot. ****I really, really don't like the story line. At first I was convinced to ignore it, but then I decided to put it in, but under my terms; so don't expect any court hearing or "it tastes like pencils".**

**Thank you - everybody who leaves a comment, favs or alerts, I'm very, very grateful you like it:) **

**_Spoilers_ for those who put in a question - Dalton will have an unexpected visitor**

**And! The news! I have a beta - lovely _Ranibow2malfoy._ Thank you, dear**

alaqella/tumblr/com

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Sebastian was lying on a bed and eyeing the ceiling. The door cracked open and he turned his gaze to see Hunter carefully stepping inside with a tray in his hands. After they'd gotten back and ate leftovers from last night, Hunter sent him up for a nap. They both had a lot to think about. Nevertheless, he didn't close his eyes at all for the last two hours.

Hunter was balancing with the tray while climbing up and carefully put it on the bed between them. Sebastian ran his eyes over the mix of cheese and fruits; one cup of coffee for him and one cup of tea for Hunter. He rolled on his side and reached for a fresh piece of an orange. They ate quietly for a while without looking in each other's eyes.

"I will understand if you want to end it now," Hunter said slowly and Sebastian shot him a glare. "It was probably selfish to underestimate the damage it could cause because I didn't say I had obligations. I've never thought anything _serious_ would ever happen between us."

"It's all fun and games-,"

"Until someone loses an eye. I'm familiar with that."

"It'll be surely rational," Sebastian added after a moment. "We can pretend as much as we want, but, uhm…," he gave him a long look and didn't finish his sentence; instead he took a sip of his coffee. He was barely able to make the thought appear in his mind. In a few months, their ways were going to separate and there wasn't any bright probability for a change. After years of pointless fucking with strangers he'd found a person who kept him interested for months, somebody who didn't give a shit about his previous egotistic behavior and took it from him because he could, but stayed and paid attention to him when others showed him behind their backs. And after he carefully started admitting their bound was getting serious, Hunter dropped the bomb and only because he _asked_ him.

Hunter removed the empty tray and placed it on the floor next to the bed and sat back while Sebastian was making circles with his finger over the sheets.

"There always has to be a catch. I felt too satisfied, I guess. It's not in my stars to be happy."

Hunter was staring at his face, sitting with his back against the wall, stoically and unmoving, only blinked when Sebastian shifted closer before he put palms on his thighs and raised himself to take his lips between his.

"Preferably," Hunter breathed against his mouth, "we'll get fed up with each other before the end of May."

"Totally," he replied and kissed him again. Hunter's hands appeared on his ass and brought him onto his lap. The sensation of being _with_ him now was worth every minute he won't be later.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

He woke up alone in a dark bedroom. Sebastian remembered they were lazily kissing until they fell asleep, but apparently Hunter got up earlier and was nowhere to be found. He went to the bathroom and then downstairs; escorted by the smell of hot cheese. He passed the living room and entered the warm kitchen. Hunter was preparing fondue and it created a happy smile on Sebastian's face. Hunter was intentionally _indulging_ him. That was definitely going to cost him a lot of sweat later.

He approached the room towards the gorgeous young man making a dinner for them and ran his palms over his back. "Do you need any help?" He breathed into his ear.

"You can slice up the baguette, _darling_," Hunter turned his head over his shoulder and sneered. Sebastian kissed the corner of his mouth and went to do his work with a silly smile sticking to his lips.

Having fondue was his idea. After Hunter nonchalantly mentioned they had a serving pot, he dragged him over to the cheese department and took everything he could. Their dinner turned into a messy evening including licking melted cheese of their fingers and hissing over the burns they were causing each other while giggling stupidly; mutual rolling eyes over their immaturity, laughing until their stomachs hurt and sprawling over their seats. But Sebastian loved being silly for once and seeing _Hunter_ become silly and childish.

Later he cleaned the table without asking since Hunter was feeding him for the whole day, but he saw behind his expression that he was planning on something. He left the living room with mixed feelings and he wasn't surprised to find him standing in the middle of the room with a wicked smile.

"I was thinking you would like to hang tonight."

"Hanging out, you mean?"

"No, just hanging," Hunter said smiling widely and looking up. Sebastian followed his gaze. "The beams look pretty solid; I bet they can easily bear a human body."

A spark of heat shot through his body when he dropped his eyes back down. He unwillingly made a step backwards after he saw Hunter's ravening expression. Sebastian gulped and exhaled when Hunter tilted his head, coming closer. It was barely possible to keep his nerves down under his domineering look, furthermore his touch on Sebastian's shoulder. He was determined to fall down on his knees, but the other hand gripped his shirt and started to pull it over his head. Taking off the rest of his cloths was a question of seconds, Hunter on the other hand stayed fully clothed.

Sebastian didn't know from where Hunter fished out the bundle of ropes, but more importantly was what he was going to do with them. Hunter threw one up in the air over the wide roof beam and stood under it with a malicious smile. Sebastian took one step and then another towards him before glancing up and letting him seize his wrists. He watched with freewill as he was slowly being tied together with his arms and when Hunter finished the last knot, he didn't know what he was thinking as he tugged on it and the rope slid down and with a loud _thud_ fell on the ground.

"Really. Really?" Hunter folded his arms on his chest and looked him up and down, checking up on his attitude. "Get it back," he said, still sounded calm, but with narrowed eyes.

"I said get it back up, S.," Hunter repeated after he didn't move.

"Or what, _sir_," Sebastian replied with a clenched chest and small smirk. He wanted some rage, passion, they got too soft after the morning talk and he missed his bossy Hunter.

"Or you'll spend the night tied to a dinning chair, all alone," he said collected. They were sizing each other up until Sebastian gave up and bent down for it. He looked up and moved back to make the throw when he was stopped by Hunter unbuckling his own belt, and folding it in half.

"It's thirty now, if you don't get it the first try, it will be forty."

He nodded, quickly lifting his arms and throwing it back precisely. Hunter smiled approvingly and cupped his face shortly as he dropped the belt and instead he reached for the rope.

"Now, the real fun can start," he smirked and tugged down, therefore Sebastian's arms went up and he ended up on his tiptoes. Hunter crossed the room and took off a heavy wooden decoration from a wall that was hanging on a hook and secured the end to it. He came back with another bound in his hand; he gripped Sebastian's hip and pushed him. Sebastian growled and tried to catch his stability with toes flicking over the floor. The second rope was hanging now behind him. Hunter joined its ends and made a loop, reached for Sebastian's left ankle and lifted it up. Just to make his point, Sebastian was pressing his leg down, but Hunter easily inserted his foot in and secured it with his knee at the level of his lower back. He felt uncomfortable exposed and unprotected in front of the belt that was back in Hunter's hand.

"Every time I want to play nice with you, you choose the other way. Ready?" he asked, but his arm was already in the air.

The first hit was mild and only slipped over his one side as he turned on his spot, but the second was aimed right under his bottom and his lips parted to let out a small moan. Sebastian was overwhelmed by the pleasant part of an each strike, even though the pain was sharp and exploding, it lasted just for a second and after that stayed an exciting burning sensation running down his groin. He gasped as the tenth hit in order wrapped along his thigh of the leg he was balancing on and he spun around. The expression of the man, who was unhurriedly circling him and expertly looking for the softest spots on his body, was blank and unbiased. He aimed his next strike over his ass and the end slipped between Sebastian's cheeks and swiped over his balls. He yanked back just to meet in half way with the leather string that bit into his skin again like a snake.

Sebastian didn't realize it was over until he felt Hunter's palm on his face and lifted his eyes. Hunter folded the belt in half and rubbed it over his left thigh until he sneaked it under his half hard erection.

"I should revise what I call a punishment, because this is not the reaction I expected," he said. Sebastian felt the corners of his mouth rising up and better looked down. "Maybe you could make a use for another ten?" Hunter brought up teasingly and made a step back. Sebastian wiggled in his bounds and continued in eyeing the floor. "No? You can choose where if you say yes."

His body shivered with excitement, h needed to think quickly. He didn't _have to_ undergo it. But since they were here…

He straightened his back and raised his head high, higher that was Hunter's. "My left thigh, sir_._ _Please_," he smirked.

"You definitely need much more," Hunter narrowed his eyes and slightly tapped his own leg. "Bow you head," he said and went to stand by his side. Hunter's fingers dug into his jaw when he didn't move, but tilted his head back. "You really have some attitude tonight."

"Your influence?" He pronounced with his mouth twisted.

"I certainly did not encourage you to disobey a direct order. There are two sides of the coin, and after I call you _S._, you follow my commands without thinking twice or you will face the consequences. I certainly hope I don't need to remind you this," Hunter finished with his nose almost touching his as he was presenting his power. "So now bow your head or you won't like the result."

Sebastian knew that his words weren't an empty threat, but he felt rage in his veins and yanked his head off the hold.

"Yeah? Come on then, hit me," he barked out and leaned forward. "That's what you want, don't you? Let's beat it out of me!" His voice resonated around the room. He flinched and closed his eyes when Hunter's hand sprung up. It didn't land on his face, instead wrapped around his neck; together with Hunter's other arm ending around his waist. The dibs of his anger were still forcing him to fight him, but Hunter held him tight and pressed them together. He couldn't do anything in his awkward position as Hunter was slowly rubbing his warm hands over his back and humming into his ear, thus he let it all go and put his head on Hunter's shoulder. Sebastian was flowing in his joy of the final effect of his submitting; his body was falling down again where it belonged and he felt satisfaction of how Hunter was taking a control over him again. His tensed muscles were relaxing, his pulse slowing down and his spinning mind getting calmer.

"Sebastian?" Hunter asked. "Have you been going through my stuff when I was away?"

His eyes snapped open and he gulped while he was moving his head back from his shoulder. "I went to your room a few times because of your cat and-,"

"You found the steroids," Hunter stated. Sebastian nodded after a moment and looked down. "Tell me you were not ignorant enough to use it on yourself."

Sebastian stayed quietly staring on the ground. No words could make it look better. Hunter pressed his thumb on his chin and his palm over his face with fingers digging deep.

"Why did you do it?" Hunter asked again and his hand moved to his hair.

"We just wanted to know what it could do."

"We?" Hunter's hand was gripping the back of his neck and he was staring at him. He didn't want to say anything, he wasn't a rat, but he had no chance in here.

"With James, he's not in Warblers, we just-,"

"How many needles did you use? Messing with infection is-,"

"We had one for each, I swear we were just curious-,"

"Curious! You have no idea what that shit can do to you if you don't know what you are doing."

"I've Googled it," Sebastian tried but Hunter rolled his eyes.

"I think I know enough. You've made it so bad now. I can guarantee you, you will be cursing me during the ride home tomorrow," Hunter cracked the belt in the air and Sebastian winced. "But yourself more."

"It didn't even do anything," Sebastian was warily eyeing the black tool. A moment ago he thought the painful part was behind them, but now he knew he was wrong.

"It was enough for me to recognize the change in your attitude. The fight yesterday and your challenging act now. If you wanted to know about it more, you should have come to me. But you did it _behind my back_!" Hunter shouted and the belt flew through the air and hard across Sebastian's ass. And it hurt. Really, really hurt. Hunter was obviously just teasing him before and he couldn't even seriously compare it with what was happening now.

"Hunter, come on! This is really harsh. Like you are any better, it was yours, after all!" He suppressed a low groan and uselessly pulled on his arms.

"I'm not punishing you for using it, but for searching in my room and stealing from me," he barked back and harshly hit him again. "You thought I wouldn't notice later that something was missing?"

Any time he tried to avoid the next stroke, Hunter purposely waited until he would swing back and the belt landed on his ass or back in the worst angle. There was no counting, he had no idea how long he could last before his eyes would fill with helpless tears. After every hit he was prepared to use his back out, but every time he convinced himself he could take it. And he wasn't without guilt. Finally Hunter stopped and ran his hand over Sebastian's ass.

"Please, I'm sorry," he found his eyes while taking deep breaths, turning his back away from his reach.

"I think I believe you are. Will you ever go through my stuff again?"

"No, I certainly won't."

"Then I'm glad we made this clear," Hunter said and dropped the belt. Sebastian whole body relaxed when Hunter released his leg and disengaged his arms. He collapsed down on the floor, but Hunter caught him around his waist and put him back on his feet.

"God, can you give me a break?" Sebastian stumbled forward when Hunter pushed him.

"No," Hunter replied.

"I still have a safe word," he breathed out shaking a little.

"So use it and get the fuck out of my sight."

Sebastian didn't say anything; he didn't move when Hunter brought his hand into his hair after a moment of silence. His head was pulled back and he gladly let Hunter's mouth running over his neck that was already bruised and he was pressing the skin between his lips and making him squirm away.

"Upstairs," Hunter muttered against his ear as his lips slid up over his neck and he nodded in response. Hunter's hand was warm around his shoulders and guiding him up.

"Lay down," he said as they reached his room and Sebastian carefully settled down on his stomach in the meantime while Hunter disappeared into the bathroom.

"I still can't believe you could be so stupid and take something you had no idea about. You put both of us into a dangerous situation." Hunter was back and threw a bottle of lotion at the bed before climbing up. Sebastian didn't know if it was going to help him, he just wanted to rest and he hid his face between his folded arms. The lotion was creamy and little bit stinging, but it kind of felt better and warming after Hunter threw a soft blanket over his legs. Sebastian pulled it up to his shoulders and snuggled closer so that his nose was poking into Hunter's side who was sprawled on his back with arms folded under his head.

"You were really using it?" He asked him after a moment of mutual soothing silence.

"We won, didn't we?"

"Hmm, did you give it to anybody else, because I was surprised how some of them were-,"

"Sebastian, don't dig into that."

"Wait, what? How I didn't I know? So, they all were on steroids? I don't know about that, this is-," he raised himself, but he was pressed down again.

"Your role was to sing, you didn't need it."

"So you decided not to even bother with telling me?"

"It was for your own benefit. They liked that you didn't know anything, because they were still kind of pissed off at you. Didn't you notice they stayed off your back lately?"

"That was you? I thought they were cool because they, you know… accepted me or something."

"I made them an offer they couldn't refuse. And they promised to leave you alone."

"An offer?"

"I'm sure you can guess what the main deal is for most of the teenage boys."

"Sex," Sebastian chuckled. "Uh, Christmas party. You sold me for a bunch of chicks."

"Everybody has a price."

"So practically, it was mine fault that, ehm… the female friend of yours was there."

"But we probably wouldn't have ended up here."

"Okay, you have a point, but still…"

"Do you want to rest or speculate about what could happen? Because I would recommend-,"

"Fine, fine, I'm sleeping."

"I didn't say you can sleep, I'm not done with your ass yet," Hunter warned him, but when he opened one eye and glanced up at him, "it caught the right color, but doesn't it feel little bit empty?" he was sneering widely. Sebastian frowned at the cheesy joke, but mostly because his cock uncontrollably twitched at the thought, though he closed his eyes again and soon he could feel Hunter's fingers running through his hair. It was definitely a part of application Hunter's _carrot and stick_ method.

Sebastian's head was overfilled with the amount of information he discovered during only one day and it was all slowly coming down on him. His relationship with Hunter was based on secrets and lies; they didn't win sectionals thank of better practicing, but because they cheated. All good in his life was suddenly falling apart and he felt that everything he was trying to achieve was slipping from his hands again. He pressed his eyelids firmly together and snuggled up to rest his forehead on the base of Hunter's neck. Hunter wrapped his arm along his waist and pressed him to his side. At least this moment was worth enough to fight with his sadness. He made a promise to himself he would never do anything that stupid ever again, because that would be the worst reason for losing him.

Before letting him go would be unavoidable.

**Thank you for your time and please send me your thoughts**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys, how's it rolling, ...ehm, okay. Huntbastian for you!**

**Warnings: expect some dub-con and abuse (it got kind of nasty this time), some fighting, assaults _(This first rule of Fight Club is...)_**

**I'm getting those great reviews from you when you try to guess what will happen next - and guh, like nobody got it right till now, so I'm nervous what will you say about the next chapter, because things will mess up again and there will be somebody who has an important part in the future, like a lot, but at first they would have fun, muhaha**

**Spoilers, FYI: there are (probably, but anything can happen) going to be about two more chapters + one final long.**

**Thanks to _Ranibow2malfoy_ for beta-reading;)**

alaqella/tumblr/com

Aaand I also started LJ account when I posted earlier chapters, feel free to write a comment there, it's easier to write you back:)

alaqella/livejournal/com

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

On the way back they didn't speak much. After two hours, Hunter stopped for gas, Sebastian asked if he wanted to switch, but Hunter was always nervous when somebody drove his car and he denied his request smoothly.

"I think the group from McKinley knows about what you did," Sebastian said when they were back on the road. "It would explain the message from Blaine."

"_The_ message? You're texting?"

"No," Sebastian said sharply and looked at him. "About three weeks ago he wrote me and I quote: _You were_ _cheating._ I didn't know what he meant; if somebody was spreading rumours about me or he knew about us or something – I just didn't know, and it was weird. But now I do know, and it is a relief that it was just about the competition."

"Hmm, so this means he is the organizer. I received an anonymous email, and now we know who sent it."

"What are we going to do?"

"I will arrange a meeting; find out what he has against us and how he got it. The Warblers have a traitor."

"Why would anybody tell them after we won? He would put himself in a lot of danger."

"Because not everybody took the shot."

"Who didn't take the shot?"

"I'll tell you after I know for sure."

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

They waited until Tuesday and instead of rehearsal, Hunter settled them down and familiarised them with the situation. And they all reacted as he expected; to run away.

"Hunter, we have to settle with them; we can't risk going under drug tests."

He took in a deep breath and his eyes darkened, he felt sick from this group of cowards, but he was tired of fighting with everybody all the time.

"Fine, it's your choice," he snapped and left the library. He was mad at them all but mostly at the fucker who told on them. He wished he could leave this stupid school. The rest of the year was going to be a disaster; the only bright thought was about Sebastian, but what if he would turn his back on him too? His chest was clenching tightly and he was fighting off tears. He hated feeling weak, powerless; he was losing his mind again. He needed to run away; from everything and everybody.

When he reached his room, he already had a plan to drive away for the rest of the day, but then his phone rang. Sebastian. He stared at his phone in his hand and thought about ignoring it. He couldn't bear more yelling and shoved it back into his pocket. He changed his clothes and he was angrily buttoning up his coat when Sebastian called again.

"What?" He barked out after answering.

"Huh? I was going to ask if you were okay but apparently there is no need."

"Funny, I'm kind of busy. Did you want something?"

"I was thinking of coming over, but If you are going to be a complete asshole then I'll pass," Sebastian's voice turned into ice and Hunter sighed.

"I need to get out."

"Where?"

"I don't know, just… away."

"Okay…," Sebastian fell silent. "Was there implied an invitation or not?"

Hunter opened a drawer by his bed. "My car, five minutes," he said and reached in for a condom and pocket size bottle of lube.

"Yes, sir," Sebastian snickered and cancelled the call.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

They didn't say anything as they got into the car and Hunter drove off. He was speeding down the main road and Sebastian was silently sitting next to him, but Hunter could see his fingers digging into the door handle when he turned a curve at a dangerous speed. After a quarter of an hour he slowed down, relaxed his stretched arms and enjoyed the freeing ride. He considered where he could go and decided to try the forest where they went for a run, it was far enough from the town and they could easily hide.

Hunter stopped, turned off the engine and got out. Sebastian followed him without asking and obediently paced by his side. He leaded them further into the forest and stopped when he was sure they were completely alone. Sebastian looked at him expectantly and with raised eyebrows. It wasn't the best place they could go, but since they already were there, he just wanted to get over it.

He reached for his hips and smashed him against a tree; Sebastian gave out a gasp, but remained still staring at him a little bit surprised. Hunter quickly worked on his pants and yanked them down his knees before flipping him around. Sebastian hissed, but gripped a low branch and bent over. Hunter opened his coat and got rid of his pants in a second before taking the lube and a condom from his pocket. He licked his hand and pumped himself a few times before he could put on the protection and smeared some cold lube over it and ran his fingers over Sebastian's entrance before stepping forward and pressing against him. He stumbled over his own feet, but he didn't care; this wasn't for a show, he just needed to get off and let all the desperation out.

Everything was freezing; steaming air was rising from his mouth as his fingers dug into Sebastian's cheeks and opened him. He pushed in and Sebastian jerked forward, his arm immediately sprung back to push his palm against Hunter's stomach. Hunter definitely wasn't going to allow Sebastian to disobey him like this and snapped the hand off while he slammed his hips forward. He rolled Sebastian's coat up his back, but it was still annoying and he started to tear it off his shoulders. Sebastian swore when he twisted his arm in a purpose to get rid of that offending piece of cloth and let him take it off. Hunter threw it away, not caring about it or Sebastian's comfort at all.

To prevent Sebastian from trying to protest again, Hunter supported himself by holding on that branch too and the other arm he wrapped around his neck and pressed himself to his back. It would be easier to push him down on the ground, but it was too muddy and thus he had to hold him strong from falling down. Even though Sebastian was whining and panting when he was roughly thrusting into him, he didn't try to pull away but stayed and let Hunter use him. It hurt, he knew that, Hunter felt no sympathy in relieving him from the pain he was causing; Sebastian could lick his wounds later. He only paid attention to not hold tight on Sebastian's neck, so he took a grip around his torso and kept Sebastian's arms pressed down.

Sebastian was shaking under him, Hunter didn't know if he was crying, because he was whining the entire time, but his head was pressed down between his shoulders and Hunter couldn't see his face. He was fighting with his inner need to make it intensely hurtful - on the other hand there was regret in tormenting _his _Sebastian.

He finished himself, pulled out and tossed the condom on the ground, kicking mud in disgust over it. He zipped up his pants again and went for Sebastian's coat. Sebastian was avoiding his eyes when he tidied himself up and put it on. They got back to the car. Sebastian tried to look like nothing was wrong, but he couldn't suppress a hiss when he sat down. Hunter's head felt much clearer now, he pretended he didn't notice those shaking fingers battling with a seat belt or his jaw and face all tensed up while staring out of a window. If it was off limits, Sebastian would surely use his safeword – he didn't though. Hunter kept repeating this in his head; that nothing happened; the boy always had a way to stop him. But why then did he feel even worse than before they left Dalton?

Nevertheless, he was able to convince himself he didn't do any harm after all; he did use lube, and Sebastian liked to rough things up. There wasn't any reason why he should feel guilty. He glanced to the side, Sebastian was leaning his head on his palm and elbow against the car door.

Hunter almost drove over the traffic line when he saw Sebastian's fingers going up and wiping away a few tears from under his eyes. He blinked and turned his own eyes back on the road. Now he had his proof; he'd fucked up. He knew why he wanted to be alone; he shouldn't have let him go with him. This was a mistake since the beginning and in the end he had harmed the closest person he actually had. But wasn't it why he had him? Sebastian was meant to be his stress relief; taking advantage of him was an option from the beginning, he was just a willing warm hole and nothing more. He couldn't be anything more.

Hunter stopped at some casually looking roadside café, got out of the car and held the door for Sebastian - the boy eventually accepted it and climbed out, nevertheless he refused to even give him a single look.

They found a table and as soon as they ordered (the actual first words they said since they left the school) Sebastian stood up and disappeared into the restroom.

As soon as the door clicked after him, Hunter groaned and hid his face in his hands. There were much more important things to care about than Sebastian right now. When their waitress brought their drinks, he tried to give her at least a small smile. Unsuccessfully.

Sebastian came back and sat on the opposite side, they stared out of the window and watched cars passing by before their meal arrived and they could keep themselves busy with eating. The warm food seemed to brighten Sebastian's mood and instead of a check, Hunter asked for a cup of coffee, one green tea and two chocolate cheesecakes. His reward was in the form of Sebastian's mouth twitching up at the corner and when he reached and shortly stroked his knee under the table, Sebastian nodded. But he didn't smile.

"So," he cleared his throat.

"So?" Sebastian repeated and stared at his hands.

"Today is a mess."

"Tell me about. I can literally feel it," Sebastian said faking an amused sneer and Hunter took a closer look at him.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Sebastian waved his hand and his eyes ran around the room. "If you're not planning on repeating it during this evening, it'll wear off quickly."

They both knew it wasn't true; it wasn't fine, not in the least, but they would both take an uncaring posture that this was normal and never talk about it again.

"I need his number. I don't have it yet," Hunter stated, Sebastian wordlessly took out his phone and found the contact. Hunter stretched his arm to take it, but Sebastian passed it over the table. Hunter gave him a pointed look, but Sebastian was strictly avoiding every bit of eye contact.

He sighed and dialled the number.

"_Yes?"_

"Blaine Anderson?"

"_Yes?"_

"It's Hunter Clarington. We need to talk, tomorrow."

The line was silent for a while. _"Fine, we can meet at the Lima-,"_

"Fuck that place, tomorrow at that mall parking garage used from last year, eight o' clock."

"_Fine." _Blaine snapped and ended the call.

"Don't you think you should be nicer if you want them to not tell anyone?" Sebastian said irritated.

"Just because our backs are against the wall, doesn't mean we have to kiss their asses."

"Freaking _fine_, just saying," Sebastian replied and turned his gaze out of the window again.

Later that night, he visited Sebastian in his room, slowly climbed into his bed and lied down by his side. Sebastian rolled on his stomach, his face turned away. He wanted to stroke his hair, but Sebastian grumbled and pulled away. At least he didn't kick him out of his room.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

"That's bullshit Blaine, even you know that. Nobody was under any pressure; there was an option to refuse." Hunter sighed again and folded arms over his chest.

"But they would lose an opportunity to be on stage."

"That's the game rules."

"But not for a fair play."

Hunter rolled his eyes but he was feeling uncomfortable and pushed into a corner, they needed to negotiate it in the best way they could. He decided to stop beating around the bush.

"How much do you want?"

"We don't want your money. Warblers will drop out from the competition and quit all the drugs, immediately or we will press charges," Blaine said confidently and Hunter felt a rock falling down onto his chest. It was the cheapest option for them. They'll lose, but without further consequences. He stood up from the roof of his car he was sitting on and slowly came to the group of five McKinley's boys. He enjoyed the fact that even though they got the upper hand, they still looked afraid of him.

"Let's have this little deal, pretty boys, but we'll surely meet again. Break a leg," he pointedly looked at the boy in the wheel-chair, "at Regionals," he added with a sneer. It was playing dirty, but he just couldn't hold back.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

"I'm going out today."

"Hmm?"

"Into the gym, I guess. I go there to box when I need a stress relief. I wanted to go on Tuesday, but…"

"I offered myself to be your punching bag; I got it."

"That is not the way-,"

"There was a fight club earlier, Blaine started it, but I don't know if somebody kept it going. I've never tried it."

"Do you know names?"

"Sure, hand me my phone."

Hunter reached over for the phone on his table and carefully kept watching as Sebastian went through his contact list. He marked a few guys and shoved him the list.

"I'm sure some of them would pay for a chance to kick your ass, Captain," Sebastian smirked and Hunter slapped his butt. Sebastian gave out a hiss, but didn't say anything. Hunter sent a mass text to them and waited if anybody caught up. His body started to tremble from the joy. If they kept actually on meeting, this would be an amazing addition for his training.

One message came back, from an unknown number:

'_The first rule of Fight Club is: you do not talk about Fight Club. Seven o'clock, door no. 17. Captain.' _

"Looks like we have a game tonight," he sneered and Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

Even though he considered not to, he took Sebastian with him, they both stopped at said door number seventeen and Hunter knocked. It was Thad's. A small, black haired guy, he would never consider as a fighter.

"Hunter. Smythe, I didn't expect you to be here too."

"I'm his co-captain, and I wanted too."

"Your choice," Thad smirked. He locked his room and quickly walked down the hall. He led them into the school lunchroom and then farther into a place that was used as a large storeroom, filled with shelves and boxes, all stacked into one corner and leaving enough room for a functional school fight club. The rest of guys were already here and they were standing with arms folded and hostile expressions over their faces.

When they closed the doors after them, Hunter didn't let Thad speak first and went into the middle.

"I want to inform you, that I already handled our situation and it's been taken care of."

"And the competition?"

"It's over. We dropped." The room was quiet, eerily quiet for about half a minute. Thad stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Nothing we couldn't expect. Back to tonight's business guys?"

He received some grumbling and lowly whispered words, but they stayed mostly quiet.

"So here's the thing, you," Thad pointed at Hunter, "are challenging, you have to fight more than is usual. There are two bags. In one you have an option of choosing how many fights you will have, from one to five. In the other you choose with whom. And to make it more interesting for tonight, if you lose, Smythe will take your place. As your _co-captain_," the so-called boss grinned obviously pleased.

Hunter smiled, there wouldn't be a need. He reached in for the first time and took out a number two; this was going to be too easy. He took a name of _John Smith_, a non-Warbler he saw for the first time, and _Richard James_ that was tall, strong and obviously keened for this.

He took of his clothes and stayed only in the sweatpants he chose for this occasion. This was a street fight: no gloves, no protective pads, no counting; in the other words: a pure act of violence. And he loved that.

He cracked his fingers and raised his chin, his first opponent was standing about two yards near and they were judging each other with hard eyes. Hunter raised his arm with a fist and the guy touched it with his; the game started.

They circled around each other; considering who would start. Suddenly he saw a fist aiming at his head; he quickly bent down and punched him in his uncovered stomach. The boy gasped and hit him in the arm, which Hunter repaid with a second into his ribs. He took the advantage when his opponent broke in his waist and forcefully punched into his head a few times. He was threw away by a strong crush with the guy's back against his chest, but he caught one of his arms and twisted it back while simultaneously kicked under his knees and got him on the ground with face hitting hard the floor. He jumped on his back and kept twisting the arm until he heard a cry then a _stop_ and he let him go. One done - one to go.

James wasn't going to be as easy as the first one, that was sure from the beginning. From his face it was apparent; this definitely wasn't his first battle, and he could be a problem. His posture was correct, his legs firm with his feet apart and he was keeping his back straight and ready. They also bumped their fists for the start; Hunter took in a deep breath before he began his attack. He aimed right between his eyes and his knuckles slid over James' nose and maybe made some damage.

The boy's expression didn't change. He was blankly staring at him and jumped to the side to punch him in his ribs. It was a second hit into the same spot and Hunter felt a sharp pain from it. He hissed loudly and flew his arm out again, but he missed. They both backed off, spent a few seconds jumping in their spots before the guy attacked his side again. Hunter expected it this time and protected it with his folded arm, delivering a powerful blow into his jaw. The shock gave him an opportunity to use both hands and give him as many punches as he could, he was pushing him until they reached a wall and shoved his rival against it. It wasn't hard enough, because he was pushed back immediately after, but one punch into James' side made it happen and a moment later, he shoved him again, but with his face forward now. Hunter took a grip on his hair and smacked his head against it, when he wanted to do it again, James yelled _stop, no!_ He reluctantly let him go and his forehead touched the wall just slightly.

"You're a creepy bastard," James breathed out when he turned around.

"Come on, Hunter, we cannot leave blood on the walls. Who would want to bother with cleaning it later?" Thad asked mockingly and Hunter gave him a big grin. He tiredly sat down and leaned back on his palms, he was satisfied with the newly achieved respect and a few people made a half circle behind his back with him in the middle. On the other side stood Thad and he slowly clapped his hands with a smirk plastered over his face and nodded at Hunter with recognition.

"Now, where is our newcomer?" Thad turned around and looked directly at Sebastian, standing with his back against an opposite wall. "You're in, sweetheart?"

He kicked the bag with names to him and Sebastian stared at it with a hard expression. Hunter wanted to laugh; his little boy certainly didn't expect he would have to do it, too. This was getting interesting. Sebastian's face stayed dead serious when he reached down and took one piece of paper. He cracked out a name then and a thin but tall boy stepped forward, it wasn't a Warbler and he was similar weight as Sebastian. Bitch fight. This was going to be fun. Sebastian obviously reeked with fear as he pulled his shirt over his head and kicked his shoes away. There were bruises over his chest from Hunter's bites and he could still recognize marks from his belt on his back. The room was quiet when they glared at him and Hunter was glad Sebastian didn't look at him and started in front of himself.

"You look like a whore," somebody said and Sebastian frowned.

"This is a work of my man, not _men_."

"And whose is your _man_ then?"

"Not your business," he sneered. "Let's get this started; I want to get my ass fucked tonight as soon as I can."

Somebody whistled and people laughed. Hunter felt a few stares on his head, but he ignored them indifferently and ran hand over his face exhaustedly, he didn't even have to fake it after all.

"Go kick his ass, I bet he likes that too," they encouraged the other boy who didn't join the argument, but spent the moment looking for Sebastian's strong and weak spots. Their words obviously made Sebastian angrier and pumped adrenalin into his veins, because his fear was gone and he was standing there aggressively and confidently now. Hunter was proud of him; they worked out together a few times and he knew he was in good shape. Muscles on his chest and abdomen were solid and lean and the hostile smirk on his face emphasized his determination to pull off a victory. From the first look he seemed stronger, but Hunter didn't know if the other guy had any knowledge of fighting techniques.

Sebastian made a step forward and his posture looked stable, his hands curled into fists when the other guy went closer and they both nodded at each other with their eyes fixed. Hunter never saw him to be so powerful and firm, especially after the previous day when he was completely weak in his arms and Hunter could easily take him. Now he was rocklike, Hunter hoped he wouldn't get hurt too much and he would stay sharp and vigorous, because the sex was going to be amazing.

Finally Sebastian's arm flew into the air and precisely landed on the other boy's jaw, it made a very ugly sound and they both cried out, one from pain, one from ecstasy. Hunter was disappointed because after that hit the first thing was to repeat it immediately before his rival would collect his strength, but Sebastian was pointlessly waiting what would come next. The guy jumped him and they fell on the ground, at the same time Sebastian's back hit the hard floor and he lost his breath. He had to get up and very quickly.

Hunter groaned when the boy ambushed, pressed Sebastian down and aimed at his face. However, one second later Sebastian's legs sprung up and his knee smashed the guy into his chest and he flew backwards. In Sebastian's eyes was pure rage when he got on his knees and punched him again. His anger and frustration came up, though he was venting it now, shoving the guy over the place before he gave up and Sebastian delivered one last kick to his side when he stood up and spit blood from his mouth on the floor. His chest was moving rapidly as he was catching his breath and after a while he raised his head and looked around. For a while it was quiet but after that they started to shout and clap, Sebastian, obviously pleased with himself, smiled and turned his head toward Hunter who gave him an approving grin.

Thad stood up again. "Who's next?" He laughed and people started to shout because they were revved up and excited to have their own fight too. Sebastian helped his rival stand up and then went to sprawl down next to Hunter grinning widely. Winning always felt good.

"You did great," Hunter praised him loudly and shortly rubbed his shoulder.

"I know," Sebastian replied smirking. "Your ribs?"

"Don't look broken," he said, but he knew his breathing wasn't as easy as usual.

"I messed with them, didn't I?" James called at him.

"You weren't even close," he showed him his teeth and went back to watching.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

Even though the situation between them was brighter; Sebastian asked him if he could spend the night and a few more days alone. He didn't want to, Sebastian was obviously closing in front of him, but maybe some time separated wouldn't hurt. He would heal his bruised ribs and Sebastian would settle down his anger. Or what was it about?

Hunter didn't like to admit it, but he felt nervous from a lack of messages from Sebastian. Four days after, he wrote him earlier in the day inquiring if he wanted to come over but that was hours ago and he still had no answer from him. This situation was odd and it all smelled bad, so after another hour of meaningless pacing around his room, Hunter locked his door and went through the school to Sebastian's. He knocked but didn't get any answer, he planned to leave again but a spare key Sebastian gave him was burning in his pocket, and he couldn't deny the desire and stepped inside.

The room was dark, but a human body curled up in a ball was easy to see under the covers. He climbed up on the bed and saw a paper on a pillow next to his head. He used the light from his phone to see that it was a letter from Harvard about Sebastian's denial. He sighed and finally understood what the issue was. He shook Sebastian's shoulders and whispered his name. The boy muttered something under his breath and after another shake he opened his eyes. When he recognized Hunter, he smiled but then his eyes slid down on the paper in his hand and his face turned sad.

"I didn't get in," he whispered and curled down and hid his face under his arm. "I got the letter two days ago and…," his voice broke down.

Hunter was unsurely looking down at him before sliding onto his side next to him and wrapping his arm around his back. He didn't know any words that could make it better and stayed silent then. He knew what this meant. Sebastian getting into the same school was the only plan they had on keeping this on, but without this opportunity they agreed on not continuing with seeing each other. The only _if_ they had.

Hunter felt lost and disappointed, he couldn't adjust to the thought that the next two, three months were going to be their last together. He didn't want to change it, he had gotten used to their relationship and it was cruel that they had to break up. He never felt so powerless in controlling his life before, even when his dad was always forcing him to do things he didn't like, very often against his will; but he always could find a way to take away the best for himself and in the end it always ended in a better way than what he expected.

Sebastian's fingers buried into his shirt as he stuck his face into Hunter's neck and his warm breath tickled his skin.

"We'll figure it out," he whispered to his hair and closed his eyes. _Somehow._

**Thanks for your time and please send me your thoughts**

(For the next time, expect a visitor, some pretty smut and our lovely wife-to-be story!)


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:**

**Kuntbastian is here!**

**Oh yeah, this chapter is something I've been having in the secret drawer since December and couldn't wait to finish it. **

**You don't even know how I love the enthusiasm I can see when you're keeping on sending me your support. Thank you! **

**For beta-reading I'm grateful to _Ranibow2malfoy_**

_alaqella/tumblr/com_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

A month passed since Sebastian got the letter and the time started to go by faster. Before, the future seemed to be far enough away from them, but one morning he just woke up and realized that they didn't have any more than two and half months until graduation. The scariest thing was that he felt that Hunter was becoming more and more distant from him, and he figured it was because of the unfortunate afternoon in woods. He couldn't say that he had particularly enjoyed when Hunter had practically forced himself upon him, but he wasn't hurt to such an extent that he would stop sleeping with him. Since then Hunter let him initiate anything he wanted, was more careful when they were together and took control over him only occasionally. Which on one hand was nice for him, but on the other hand Sebastian was getting impatient and hungry for their earlier rougher times. But he knew Hunter enough to know that he wouldn't reach his goal by making him angry, and so he just patiently waited until an occasion would come by.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

It happened one Saturday, when Sebastian was sitting in the library and reading when he heard a pair of feet coming down the hallway and entering the room. He didn't bring his eyes up, the steps were too light to be Hunter's, but he lazily glanced up when the person loudly cleared his throat.

"Kurt?" He said surprised when he recognized him. "What are _you_ doing here? Did you get lost on the way to the mall to get a new apron?" He blurted out while staring at him; he hadn't seen him for months and _fucking_ _god_, that gay-face got _hot_.

"Only if you were selling them," Kurt replied effortlessly. "Where is Clarington?" The boy spit out and folded his arms, Sebastian got a bad feeling. He put his papers aside, stood up and hid his worries behind a smirk.

"What do you want?" he questioned bitterly.

"Not your business. Where can I find him? I need to talk with that bastard." Sebastian lifted his eyebrows comically. He didn't know about anything that could get those prissy pants this mad.

"How about you tell me what the hell your problem is, and then I may say where to you can find him."

The boy was staring at him before he frustratingly took in a breath through his nose and abruptly turned on his spot, walking away quickly. Sebastian sighed, took his bag and ran after him, he reached for his arm. "It's the other way," he pointed behind himself and Kurt was staring at him before he threw his arms in the air.

"Fine," he muttered and sneaked around him. Sebastian was shaking his head and joined him without a word. When they made the final turn Sebastian got ahead of him and knocked once on Hunter's door before he opened it. "Hunt-,"

"Sebastian, I told you not to come before six o'clock. Hope you have a good reason if you don't want to get on your as-,"

"Hunter!" He shouted out. Hunter's head immediately snapped up, and he looked over his shoulder. He spun on his chair and folded his arms over his chest after he nonchalantly threw his pen on the table over his shoulder.

"A visitor?"

"It's Kurt Hummel," he said with a clenched throat and didn't dare to peak a glance at Kurt who was behind him but then stepped forward and looked at Sebastian with a very amused expression. This was really the last thing he wanted him to know.

Hunter raised himself to his feet. "And why is this pink cheek lurking around this place?" He went closer and tilted his head to one side, looking him up and down with a finger pressed to his lip. Sebastian shut the door, and he noticed Kurt wince.

"I met Eli yesterday; he told me everything, he told me it was you who made Blaine cheat," Kurt replied coldly and stuck his chin in the air.

"Very interesting theory," Hunter said after a while as he observed him closely and started circling slowly around him. "_I_ made him? Do you think I poured aphrodisiac into his drink?" He said with a mocking voice while flicking his eyes on Sebastian shortly. Kurt flinched and stepped back.

"He said you convinced him to seduce him."

"Hah," Hunter laughed, "I maybe _mentioned _I know a nice piece of ass but that would be all."

"That's not the truth! It was all your fault! If you didn't say anything then-"

"Then what? He wouldn't have spread his legs for anybody else? You're naïve."

Sebastian was enjoying watching the show in front of him. He walked away after Hunter made a small gesture with his hand, and he went to lean against a table. Kurt was flushed in his face, and his voice was trembling with anger, Hunter's smooth voice and dismissive smirk were showing he was assured of winning this battle. He could not let it go unnoticed that Hunter blocked the way to the door, and he was making steps towards Kurt.

"That's all you have to say? We wouldn't have broken up if your stupid face didn't show up in this town!" Kurt pointed into Hunter's face, and the boy caught his hand in his and moved it aside, but didn't let him go.

"I am very sorry for your loss," he took one step forward, and Kurt unmentionably moved backwards. "How can we possibly compensate it for you?" He brought his hand onto Kurt's shoulder, and the boy glanced at it. Sebastian was getting nervous because he had no idea what Hunter was trying to do. He had to push the boy because Kurt took more steps back and he was now about three feet from Sebastian. Hunter fixed his eyes with him and threw his head a little. "Sit." Sebastian grabbed the edge of the table and pulled himself up in confusion, Hunter brought his eyes back to the boy in front of him.

"I think I'd better go," Kurt said and shrugged off the hand, he stepped to the side, but Hunter's arm immediately landed on his hip stopping him.

"Are you in a hurry, handsome?" he whispered with a wicked smile, he pressed against him and guided him between Sebastian's opened knees. Kurt squirmed and started shoving Hunter away with his hands but Sebastian brought his arms around his chest effectively blocking them.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Kurt was struggling between them. Sebastian was staring intensely at Hunter and felt little bit scared, because he didn't want to end this badly. He was willing to help Hunter in some wrongdoing, but he would protest against an actual physical attack.

"You're both insane," Kurt shot a short glance at Sebastian and frowned at Hunter. "Let me go immediately." He was yanking on Sebastian's arms. He tightened his embrace, but he felt bad doing it.

"Hunt-," he opened his mouth but Hunter sent him a warning glare, and he shut it. Kurt's body tensed, and Sebastian could see Hunter sneak his thigh between Kurt's, and the boy stiffened before he looked down. Sebastian wanted to see his expression, because it had to be the first moment he realized Hunter's intentions were of a sexual nature.

Hunter reached for Sebastian's head to bring him closer. He bent forward over the other boy's shoulder; Hunter didn't wait for anything and kissed him. He didn't expect it, and he guessed Kurt didn't either because he let out a shriek and jerked away while Hunter was claiming Sebastian's mouth right in front of his eyes. Sebastian gave out a soft moan when he gently bit his lip.

"This is not funny," Kurt was wriggling again, but there wasn't any chance he could escape. Hunter moved back and looked at him expectantly. Sebastian nodded; he didn't have any other option. Hunter smiled and kissed him. "Let me go!" Kurt squeaked again, and they reluctantly parted.

"Come on, sweetheart," Hunter leaned into Kurt's face, and Sebastian saw his hand slid between their bodies. He wanted to see what was going on down there.

"This is molesting," Kurt whimpered, Sebastian leaned and started to nibble his earlobe and smiled when Kurt tilted his head for a bit, "it's- it's a crime," Kurt's voice was unsure and trembling. "This is really-,"

"Shh," Hunter stroked his cheek, Sebastian raised his head, and they were staring at each other before Hunter's eyes shifted to Kurt who was looking calmer but still skeptical. He turned as much as he could to Sebastian.

"Let me go," he requested with a cold voice. Sebastian unsurely let go of his arms; nevertheless, he brought them on Kurt's waist and stroked his hips. He was watching Hunter's moving arm, he could _hear_ it, and he was dying to see what he was doing to him. "Stop it," Kurt protested again, but Hunter was staring into his eyes, Sebastian could feel the intensity of his glare. "I don't know what you want from me."

"Really?" Sebastian chuckled and went back to mouthing his neck.

"I mean…," he shut his mouth again and swallowed before he would let out a moan, "this is not normal, is there a hidden camera or something?"

"How I could have a hidden camera here if _you_ came to see me?" Hunter asked him.

"So what is going on?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Hunter brought his hand to the back of Kurt's head and stroked his hair. "You are extremely attractive, did you know?" Kurt placed his palms on Hunter's chest doubtfully. "Why don't you relax and have some fun with us? You are single from what I know, long time without a partner too, hmm?"

"But that doesn't mean I would agree to this!"

"And why not?" Hunter kicked the inner side of Kurt's right foot and opened his legs.

"I don't know you, but from what I've heard, and what I know about him," he turned his head a little bit at Sebastian, "you aren't a trustworthy pairing."

"You don't need to know me. But we don't want to harm you; there is no point in hurting you."

"But-,"

"Sebastian is harmless."

Kurt frowned. "You don't know what he did in the past."

"Actually I do, he told me everything. Nevertheless, he is under my command now, right S.?"

Sebastian blinked as the authoritative voice washed over him. "Yes, sir," he was returning his burning glare, and his hands were shaking when he replied. He felt Kurt lean against his chest.

"Is this for real?" He whispered and tried to look at him.

"Uh-huh," he breathed into his ear and Kurt fixed his eyes with Hunter's again.

"This can be a fair game," Hunter was assuring him and Sebastian saw Kurt narrow his eyes. "We'll fuck, you'll go home, and we don't have to talk to each other ever again."

"Oh, really?" Kurt spluttered. "You obviously don't know me if you think I would just jump in bed with you two."

"Why not?"

"Why?! Because I'm not someone who sleeps around like him," he pointed behind himself at Sebastian and even though it wasn't true at that moment, it stung.

"I'm with Hunter now," he said dryly, "I haven't been with anybody else for months," he added without looking at Hunter and Kurt frowned.

"You trust him?"

"Without a doubt," Hunter replied immediately. "Since you are here… is there any particular reason that holds you back?"

"Moral scruples?" Kurt spit out shaking his head.

"We are not going to judge you. Or are you judging yourself for being aroused from this situation?" Kurt blushed and his hand took a hold on Hunter's elbow. "You can't hide the obvious." Sebastian had a hard problem to resist joining them, he sneaked his arm between them too and found Hunter's palm moving over Kurt's groin. He reached down and seized his balls in his tight pants.

"Don't you want to know how it feels when somebody is fucking your ass while the other is blowing you? The double sensation will literally _blow _your mind," he was hastily whispering into his ear while massaging him.

"Maybe we can make him cum in his pants if he has doubts about enjoying this." Hunter winked at him and Sebastian returned him a grin.

"No! You are both out of your minds," Kurt gripped both of their hands and briskly pulled them up and held them in the air. It looked ridiculous and he visibly didn't know what to do. Sebastian started to laugh, and he used his other hand to tickle him. Kurt started to squirm but he was laughing too and let off Hunter's wrist to catch him. Sebastian then lifted his arms and let them fell over his shoulders; he hugged him loosely around his neck.

"Well? I can promise this will stay strictly between us, we have the same concern to keep this in secret as you do," Hunter said. "I think we can count on your discreetness." Kurt gave him the smallest nod he could. Sebastian was watching as he closed his eyes and slowly exhaled. He had an incredible handsome face and Sebastian couldn't believe he hadn't notice it before. When Hunter pressed his lips into Kurt's, it had to be the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

Sebastian was appalled and lustfully moaned into Kurt's ear. His hand covered Hunter's which was placed on Kurt's face, and the other he used to stroke Kurt's side. He could feel that he was shaking, but he was sure it wasn't from fear. Hunter backed out and smiled widely at Kurt who slowly opened his eyes, he used his hand to turn his head to the side and then reached for Sebastian's chin to bring him closer. Sebastian was looking into Kurt's eyes from inches away and he rubbed his nose against his. Kurt was the first to give in, and Sebastian felt his lips brush against his. He squeezed his eyelids together and opened his mouth to capture Kurt's lips between his.

He was trembling from the unknown feelings. He was only once in a threesome, but he was the _third_ guy that time and this felt a hundred percent better, because now he was the one in a relationship, he had the right to have Hunter, and he didn't feel even a hint of jealousy like that time when he was watching them together and secretly wished he would find somebody like this. And now he had; he had Hunter. And it was making his heart heavy with concern but with happiness too.

The kiss was tender but they both had to have their heads in odd angles, and Sebastian let him go. Hunter already started to unbutton Kurt's jacket, and Sebastian helped to take it off of his shoulders and hung it over a chair, when Hunter started to undress the boy from his waistcoat and a tight dark shirt, which fit him perfectly by the way, Sebastian bent to the side and played a suitable playlist on Hunter's laptop. He went back to the moment when Hunter managed to remove Kurt's shirt and Sebastian chuckled when he spotted a white tank-top.

"God, how many layers do you wear?" Sebastian gripped the hem and he was slowly lifting it up while running his hands over the smooth skin on Kurt's chest and Kurt raised his arms to let him take it over his head. His hands then fell down on top of Hunter's arms.

"People scare you that much?" Hunter asked him with a serious expression and Kurt nodded. Sebastian felt like he's missed something. "It has to be hard then to relax, right?" Kurt nodded again, and his grip on Hunter's arms tightened.

"We have never brought anybody along, we have never told anybody we have been together because this relationship is unacceptable for my family," Hunter was admitting and Sebastian couldn't believe he was saying this to a person he met for the first time. "But I can see in you, you are very good with keeping things secret, under all the layers you need to wear. Look at Sebastian, we've never spoken about a possibility of involving another person, but he trusts me, and he is calm. He would accept anything I'd do." Sebastian's throat felt like he was choking because Hunter's words scared him a bit considering it was probably true. "Can you trust me, too?" He was still talking to Kurt. "If you really wish to leave, you can go of course. But you can also stay, and take off all your layers for one evening."

It was fascinating to watch Hunter manipulate someone other than Sebastian, he was used to the sweet timbre of his voice, and he knew it worked on him every time. Kurt didn't say anything, but he wasn't trying to get away anymore.

"Will you _obey_?" Hunter demanded and Sebastian was thinking that this was crossing a line; he didn't find Kurt as a type who would bow to Hunter and follow his lead out of blue. But he had underestimated him, because in a few seconds he found Kurt nodding. Hunter's mouth went close to Kurt's ear and Sebastian could hear him saying:

"Turn around and start to take off his clothes," he put his palms on Sebastian's knees and opened his legs further. The contact sent him a tingling sensation to his whole body and he couldn't resist and let out a soft moan when those hands were rubbing his thighs. Kurt's expression was amazed and he was obviously taken back when he brought his big blue stunned eyes up at Sebastian. He could read his face like an open book, the mixture of emotions, arousal but also doubt, cheeks flushed red, but eyes unsurely roving over Sebastian's upper body.

Sebastian leaned on his palms and bent forward to peck Hunter's lips before he unhurriedly kissed Kurt, whose shaking hands went to unbutton his blazer, shirt and to lose his tie. Hunter unexpectedly left them and walked away. He immediately felt the need to call him back, but Kurt's tongue changed his mind. Sebastian was holding Kurt's face and kept on kissing him. Kurt finally melted enough, and his mouth was moving more enthusiastically against Sebastian and even helped him rid himself of his clothing. They heard Hunter lock the door and a _thud_ when something fell on the wooden floor; they both flinched and looked over. The sound was from when Hunter threw a bunch of ropes on the ground and Kurt was staring at it with a worry in his eyes.

"Hey, it-, what is it?" he asked and walked backwards away from Sebastian's embrace.

"Sebastian," Hunter snapped his fingers and pointed at a spot in front of him. His breathing quickened when he slid down from the table and went to him. "Kurt, you may continue," Hunter added, without taking a glance at him he lifted one rope, gripped both Sebastian's elbows and brought them together behind his back more harshly than was necessary. Kurt finally looked up and fixed his eyes with Sebastian. He was keeping his head up when Hunter used the bound to tie his elbows tightly; the stretching in his shoulders was stronger than other times. Sebastian was wondering why he needed to show his superiority when he wasn't challenging him, and Kurt was hardly a danger. He felt Hunter rest his chin on his shoulder and hugged him from behind.

"Come on here, sweetheart, we don't bite… much," Hunter muttered and his hand was sliding over Sebastian's torso. Kurt's eyes snapped open with realization as he ran his stare over Sebastian's still slightly bruised skin. Sebastian grinned at him and lifted his eyebrows a few times. Kurt made a few shaky steps and reached to touch his chest, he ran his hand fascinating over those marks that didn't fade yet.

"Didn't it hurt?"

"I love when he hurts me," Sebastian whispered back and grinned leaning into his face. Hunter was finishing the bounds on his arms and Sebastian was speculating how he would react to the fact Kurt hasn't started doing his commands yet.

"Kurt," he decided to help him, "you have been told to continue undressing me. You better start if you don't want to be _punished_." He said with a grin. The boy blushed, nodded and reached for his belt. Hunter suddenly tugged on Sebastian's hair and he bent his head back.

"And who gave you the right to decide that? Are you questioning my authority?" He sounded wryly, and his teeth flicked over his neck.

"I don't take pleasure in disobeying you," Sebastian said with such clear devotion in his voice that he himself was surprised. Kurt was wordlessly tugging his pants and the rest down until he was completely naked. When Kurt wanted to raise himself again, Hunter put his hand on the top of his head and stopped him. Kurt at first looked like he was going to protest, but then he settled on his knees. Hunter shortly bit him warningly before loosening his grip and Sebastian could bring his head back, he looked at Kurt who was staring at his groin with flushed face and biting his lip. Sebastian didn't realize Hunter pushed him on the ground just in front of his erection. Hunter smiled and he guided Sebastian by his neck to kneel on the bed. He went back to his closet and took out a blindfold; he was giving him mischievous sneer while coming closer.

"I literally cannot wait until I'll see this gorgeous young man naked," he petted the top of Kurt's head, "I almost feel bad you won't," he raised the blindfold to his head. Sebastian glanced up at him composedly. Denial was Hunter's favorite tormenting technique, and he knew that the more obedient he was now, the bigger chance he had for a reward later. He smiled, and closed his eyes even before Hunter took his sight away. It earned him a kiss on his forehead.

He was disadvantaged from the lack of sight, but he could still hear them, and he could put his hand into a fire that they were kissing while taking their clothes off. There was a reason why he liked it. If he wasn't with Hunter, he would never stay this calm and would be trying to control the situation. Fortunately, now he could settle into a (for him) more suited position without the danger of being betrayed.

After all the clothes rustling ceased, the bed shifted with another weight and a pair of feet accidentally brushed over his legs, giving him goose bumps. A hand stroked his hair shortly before moving away, it seemed to be Hunter - and thus, on the bed had to be Kurt now.

"Sebastian," Hunter said after a while, "as you probably can guess, right in front of you is Kurt, lying naked on his back, his shaking legs are spread opened, arms tightly bound to the bed above his head, and his beautiful wide eyes are glaring at us like he is a deer caught in the headlights. Now he blushed and tried to bring his legs together embarrassed but I'm sure he will part them again very soon for you and you can then lick him open." Sebastian let a low groan, he wanted to see him. Hunter definitely wasn't wasting time, and he guessed he forbade Kurt to talk.

"You should see how he's biting his lower lip and staring at me. Do you know what this is?" Sebastian yanked his head back when he felt wet fingers touching his lips, but he recognized the smell and sucked Hunter's fingers in. "Do you like how he tastes?" Sebastian hummed around his fingers, but he blushed; Hunter was incredible in playing this game. "What are you waiting for; I think I said what you were supposed to do."

Hunter was stroking his hair, and Sebastian nodded before he carefully lowered himself until he felt his chin hit Kurt's abdomen and he started to cover him with short kisses. He smiled when he heard Kurt's breathing quickening when he was running his lips over his hard-on and balls. He didn't want to spend much time here, because he was sure Hunter didn't wish him to have an orgasm anytime soon, and he was licking his way lower. Kurt arched his back and gave him better access by lifting his ass.

"What are-," Kurt asked and Sebastian at first thought it was meant for him, but Kurt stopped talking when Hunter knelt at the bed, put his hand on top of Sebastian's back and pressed him down. Sebastian cried out when he smacked his ass with a paddle and shoved his nose forward making Kurt squirm too, because Hunter pressed on his neck when Sebastian moved up.

"I'm only warming him up," Hunter replied dryly, and hit him again. Sebastian hissed shortly but stuck his tongue out and kept on teasing Kurt whose legs sprang up when he finally made a long wet line between his cheeks. Hunter was giving him short stinging hits; he knew these would only tease him but not actually hurt. Having access in playing with the boy with his tongue was the opposite of what he was used to as Hunter would never allow him to get anywhere near his ass, even though the price for it now was getting spanked. Hunter didn't use him this way for a while, and Sebastian found himself longing to provoke him, looking for the dangerous Hunter he knew. However, he brought his attention to Kurt now and tried to stick his tongue as far into him as he could.

Hunter dropped the paddle, Sebastian hummed with a slight protest as he pulled him up. He licked his lips and rocked on his knees, Hunter stroked his fingers through his hair, he tugged on them when he wrapped his hand around his cock and jerked him off shortly, then took his hands away.

"Let's see how nicely Sebastian prepared you," Sebastian could sense the smug smirk behind his words, Hunter was bowing over Kurt's body and the boy was breathing louder. Sebastian's attention increased when he heard Hunter opened the bottle of lube and then Kurt hissed. "You are missing so much when you can't see how this greedy hole can immediately take two fingers without a problem, but still feels tight and he's clenching around me. I cannot imagine how frustrating it has to be for you."

"Hunt," Sebastian pleaded, "may I see him? Please."

Hunter's lips touched his ear and he bit his earlobe. "No." Hunter squeezed his teeth more before letting him go. He reached away, one hand wrapped around his erection in a firm grip and the other slowly started to pull a condom on him. He couldn't believe he was going to fuck Kurt. It felt surreal, but sharp slap on his ass tore him out of his thoughts.

"Move," Hunter muttered. He shifted on his knees forwards and stuck on his breath when the top of his cock hit the soft flesh in front of him. Hunter guided him in and the tip slid into the wet heat along his fingers. He went slowly and let Kurt adjust before he moved deeper and finally let the suppress breath out. Hunter knelt behind him and started whispering into his ear. "I want you to extremely slowly pull out," Sebastian was going back as he was told. "And now in with the same speed," Sebastian moved his hips again. "You will repeat this move in exactly twenty times, in and out. Do you understand?" He was muttering quietly and Sebastian wasn't sure if he was even able to make it. Hunter wrapped one arm around his neck and the next put on his hip to control him. "Slower, don't use any force. That will come later."

He was going to kill him, Sebastian was clenching his stomach and he had to put a lot of control on himself. Kurt's muscles were squeezing around him and on top of that Hunter was petting his red ass. He was getting up the number twenty of his thrusts, Hunter told him to go again, but little bit quicker while he coated Sebastian's fingers in lube. He circled around his own hole, pushed one finger in and harmonized fingering himself with pushing into Kurt. It was magnificent, but he couldn't wait until Hunter would join them.

Hunter pressed tightly against his back and his knees slid along Sebastian's legs. He brought one his arm around his neck again and slipped his two fingers in along his and started quickly fucking him. Sebastian cried out, it burnt and he pushed forward.

"Slow down," he muttered but his fingers went faster. He tried but his hips were moving with Hunter's rhythm. "I said slower."

"I can't!" He cried out and pushed it into Kurt again. "I need to-,"

"You need to gain more self control."

"Actually I don't mind-,"

"Not now, Kurt," Hunter interrupted Kurt's flustered attempt to help him. "Sebastian feels bold because he is topping after months and it makes him slip from his status back to his earlier habits, but he needs to realize his role is to follow my orders. Your presence here doesn't change anything, but he has the nerve to try to go against my lead."

Sebastian turned his head to Hunter's face, even though he couldn't fix his eyes with him. "I have three fingers inside my ass, sorry for not being concentrated," he groaned. Hunter ripped out his fingers and clamped his mouth.

"I'll make you sorry for not listening to me," Sebastian felt the top of Hunter's cock teasing him, he didn't even notice when he put a condom on, but suddenly Hunter was pressing in and Sebastian took out his finger. Hunter went slowly, but without stopping. He kept pressing until he was fully in as well as Sebastian in Kurt. Hunter pushed him more forward that Sebastian couldn't move anymore and Hunter moved his hand on his neck and made him to lower on Kurt's chest.

"And don't you dare to cum," Hunter whispered into his ear when he pressed down to his back and started to move his hips. Sebastian forgot how to breathe. He couldn't see, speak or move. From the front he was deep in a warm, slippery hole that was clenching furiously around him and from the back he was filled with a roughly moving Hunter. It was that intense he started to whine like a bitch in heat and stuck his head into a crook of Kurt's neck. His arms were tied behind his back and he couldn't lean on them or do anything else to control his body. He almost slipped out of Kurt a few times when Hunter was tossing him violently around. He knew he couldn't last long, it was impossible because everything felt so good. The touching, squeezing and pressing all around.

"I can't, Hunter, I won't last," he breathed against Kurt's skin.

"Yes you will,"

"No, really, this is too much, I have to-,"

"No,"

"Please, I need it, please. I can't- can't control it," he was muttering as he felt his orgasms building up.

"If you come now, Kurt will fuck you with me."

"What?" He asked in the same moment as Kurt.

"Cum and I'll make Kurt to stick his cock into you right next to mine," Hunter roughly growled into above him and in the moment Sebastian imagined the scene in his head, he came with a low cry and Hunter was fucking him through it mercilessly. He then stopped to take Sebastian's blindfold from his eyes and reaching over his head; he released Kurt's arms and slipped from his ass accordingly as taking the protection from Sebastian's limp cock.

"Are you serious about doing this?" Kurt asked after he sat up and rubbed his right wrist.

"Trying won't hurt."

"Speak for yourself," Sebastian scoffed and Hunter smacked him.

"Will you finally be good or do you want to get more?"

"More," he grinned and winked at Kurt. Hunter huffed behind him and brought his palm down again, but just slightly and for effect.

"You're insufferable, now stop testing my patience and get on Kurt. You are the only one who actually got off."

Until now Kurt was sitting and watching them with heated cheeks and knees pressed tightly together to hide himself, nevertheless, on Hunter's order he lowered them and insert between Sebastian legs who awkwardly moved forward with Hunter's assistance. Kurt's hands appeared on his shoulders steadying him and he was staring down and their cocks brushing against each other. Sebastian wasn't as aroused as him while he was still collecting himself from his last orgasm. Hunter left the bed to find another condom and Sebastian watched him quickly going through his table with one hand gripping on the base of his dick. Kurt's right hand in meantime slid between them and he stroked himself while lying on his back and looking up at Sebastian, who wanted to kiss him, but didn't risk falling down as his legs were wide apart, and he couldn't support himself on his arms.

Hunter found what he was looking for and went back. At first he took the bottle of lube from the floor, and reached out for Kurt's left hand. He smeared his fingers with an excessive amount of the slick paste; Kurt didn't have to be told what to do and raised himself up while bringing his arm behind Sebastian. Sebastian didn't hesitate and leaned forward to kiss him and moaned as he felt his fingers brush over his puckered entrance. He licked into Kurt's mouth as two fingers pushed into him and immediately opened him by moving around. Kurt quickly put in a third one, Sebastian could understand his eagerness because Hunter was already sticking hands between them and putting the condom on Kurt. They cooperated very effectively, as if it wasn't the first time they did this together. Kurt moved back from the kiss, but kept staring at Sebastian while Hunter's hand pressed him down. Sebastian was returning the look when he lifted himself up on his knees and again lowered himself down as he felt the tip pressing in. Kurt's fingers slipped out when he moved cock in instead, but after a few of his thrusts he could feel them looking for a way back in.

Hunter was behind him kneeling and to Sebastian's relief he started to unfasten his bounds. His shoulders was painfully cracking when he arms were getting back into their positions and after he could finally lean on his palms on the bed, he fell down on his elbows from the unexpected pain. After he was able to control his moves again, he started getting into a better position and moved up and down on his own. Two of Kurt's fingers were already in, and he was feeling the way it was stretching his widely. But it was still fine until he felt Hunter's hands on his back, because he knew he was meaning it seriously.

He groaned when Kurt added another finger and he knew it couldn't work. It was already getting uncomfortable; there was no way they both could fit in. Sebastian felt the first way of panic, what if Hunter forced himself in as he did before? He maybe promised not to do it again, but how could he be sure.

"I don't know-" he put a protesting tone into his voice, Kurt stiffened under him and he opened his eyes at Sebastian.

"Am I hurting you?" Kurt asked immediately and propped on his elbow, Sebastian shook his head. _Not yet._

"I don't think it can work," he said after a while and waited for Hunter's reaction. "You can try…," he added unsurely, but he really wished he wouldn't.

It took Hunter a moment to decide and he sneaked his arm around Sebastian's chest. His body started shaking because he thought _'that's it, he's going to do it,'_ however, Hunter leaned forward and whispered in his ear: "Shh, it's okay, we won't do it."

Sebastian didn't hide his relief and he let himself relax, even though he couldn't ignore Kurt, who was in this moment completely red because he obviously wanted to continue and held himself down. He turned his head to the side and Hunter kissed him on his cheek. He smiled and turned his attention back to their guest.

"Fuck me," he went down and breathed against his mouth. Kurt shifted back and unsurely shook his head. "Kurt, fuck me," he said more firmly and began to move his hips again.

I-uh," the boy tried again, but swallowed his protests when Sebastian clenched around him.

"You feel great," Sebastian assured him again. Kurt eyebrows knitted in concentration, but he put his arm around his neck, they got back into the rhythm soon and Sebastian grinned at him before kissing him. He was getting pretty aroused again and kept on slowly jerking off.

"Put your hands behind your head," Hunter said when he noticed that, his presence behind Sebastian's back was evident only from his hands on his waist that he used to coordinate Sebastian's movements, but now he used his opportunity and substituted Sebastian's hand with his own. "Hold it until I say, or I won't be nice."

He didn't complain, but closed his eyes and let them both move his body as they wanted and he was trying to make it pleasurable for Kurt as much as he could. His knees were hurting from all the kneeling, but he couldn't stop moving. He tilted his head to the side and took his lower lip between his teeth. When Kurt fastened his hips he pressed down harder, Kurt was muttering nonsense and wiggled when Sebastian's used his muscles to increase it and Kurt came with a breathy cry.

"Are you close?" Hunter asked silently and Sebastian nodded.

"Faster, please," he muttered and Hunter obliged and toughened his grip. His second climax wasn't as strong as the first one and he sighed in contentment before slipping down on the bed. Hunter was scoffing unhappily and Sebastian sat up to take care of him, too, but Hunter reached for Kurt's hand and tugged him closer. Kurt took off his and Hunter's condoms before throwing them into a trash can, Sebastian rolled down on his side and watched as Kurt lowered himself down unsurely again, hand wrapping around Hunter and slowly jerking him off. Finally, he dropped his eyes down and Hunter's fingers locked in his hair, bringing him directly to his groin. He wasn't satisfied until Kurt's opened mouth was on him.

This was better than all porn videos he had ever seen in his whole life. He could enjoy Hunter's reactions without being disturbed, seeing all the things that he wasn't able to notice when he was on Kurt's place. But only watching wasn't enough and soon he moved over to them and lifted his head to bring his mouth on Hunter's neck. He sucked the skin between his lips and felt it buzzing from Hunter's low groans in his throat. Hunter put his palm on the back of Sebastian's head to keep him in place, as if he was afraid he would stop, but Sebastian only grinned against him and licked a wet path up to his ear. Kurt had to be doing his job well, because Hunter's breathing became highly instable and he turned his head to hungrily press his lips on Sebastian's as his body started to shake, and he reached his orgasm finally, too.

After that, Sebastian fell on the bed on his back tugging him down. Hunter muttered something inaudible when he used his chest as a pillow and sprawled over him. Sebastian used his fingers to comb his hair while grinning down at him. Kurt was lying on his other side on the edge of the bed with a puzzled expression. He obviously felt as he was the third now and Sebastian turned his head at him when he realized that; he put an arm around him to prevent he would fall down by bringing him on his chest, too. The bed seriously wasn't made for three people, but they managed to settle down at least for a couple of minutes.

"So, Eli you said," Hunter asked after a minute of silence, his chin moving over Sebastian's chest.

"Right back to business," Kurt burst into laughter inches from his face, and Hunter gave him a sleepy smirk. "Yeah, I went to Scandals yesterday with the guys like Blaine, Santana and so. He was there; slightly drunk, and he didn't know who I was. I saw him talking with Blaine who left after that, and when I put a few more drinks into him, he was very talkative."

"Look at you," Sebastian sneered and pinched his side, "you have claws after all."

"It was an opportunity, and I took a grip," he felt as Kurt shrugged against his shoulder.

"With claws," he laughed in response and looked at Hunter who had his eyes closed, and only his eyebrows twitched when Sebastian used his fingers to run them over his face.

"I should go home; can I use your shower?" Kurt asked after a minute or two and they slowly unwind their bodies.

"Only if you accept our company," Sebastian put hands on his hips and stopped him from rising up from the bed.

"You go, I'll take one later," Hunter said still lying on the bed, Sebastian was watching him for a while, but nodded. Hunter seemed to need a moment alone. He took his hand in his shortly and Hunter squeezed it in a silent response. He stood up from the bed, pushed Kurt into the bathroom but kept the door slightly opened. What if…

They washed themselves quickly, taking care not to wet their hair and exchanged only a few kisses and touches. Without Hunter it wasn't as comfortable, and he couldn't stop thinking about him while stroking Kurt's back. They were back wrapped in towels and spent a few minutes going through the mix of clothes around the room. Kurt was furious because he couldn't find his underwear which Sebastian with a serious face hid them behind his back, wrapped in his shirt. His recommendation to go without it, Kurt dismissed while rolling his eyes, and when he noticed his grin he knew what was going on.

"I'll walk you out; I need to stop at my room before coming back." Sebastian was talking to Kurt as they finally got dressed, but he looked at Hunter who nodded while standing up.

He was closing the door, when Hunter caught his arm and tugged him back for a second.

"I just…," he dropped his eyes. "Don't ever be afraid to say no." His eyes flicked back, and Sebastian stared at him for a moment.

"Uhm- oh," he finally realized what he meant. He noticed Hunter was quiet for a while, but he apparently didn't guess right about what was bothering him. "Okay."

Hunter dropped his arm and stepped back, nevertheless a small smile appeared on his lips after Sebastian quickly leant to peck a kiss on them.

"I'll be right back," he said and closed the door behind himself. Kurt was looking out of a window on the other side of the hallway, giving them time alone and looked up when he heard him coming. He gave him a (only a bit forced) grin while passing by.

"So, you are heading back to the Big Apple?" He asked after a few steps and Kurt nodded in response.

"Yeah, I'm going back tomorrow, but planning to come for graduation. I can't wait to see all my friends end their high school journey."

"And Blaine?"

"Guh," Kurt groaned, "I don't think so, I'm… sick of being concerned of his well-being. The last time we saw each other was a wedding where we hooked up, and I met him yesterday as I told you, but… He said earlier he applied to the same school as me, but I have no idea if he could get in. I guess you can't wait until you get out of here, too. What are you going to do? Back to France to chase European's butts?"

Sebastian at first smiled as he noticed as Kurt quickly changed the subject, but then stopped and looked at him. "No," he said offended and continued walking. Kurt paced after him and took a hold on his arm.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you two were taking it seriously."

Sebastian tore off his arm and pushed him aside. "You know how you are looking forward to the graduation of your friends and how their amazing _life_ _journey_ will continue? Well, I dread that day, because the last day of this school year also means the last day I can be with Hunt."

"It doesn't have to be the end. I'm sure you can see each other even if you don't live in the same place."

"Like you and Blaine? We already agreed we wouldn't continue with this."

"Why?"

"Because there isn't any solution in the future, it's better if we just separate and start to live our lives by ourselves."

"Is this because of his family? He mentioned something…"

"Yeah, it's pretty fucked up. I want to be with him, but it's not optional."

"And don't you mind, that he is… aggressive, you know? He seems to be really strong."

"It's not that bad. And he doesn't treat me like a princess every day, but I'm fine with that, because I know he can."

"I just, I saw your chest and if he's beating you-,"

"What? No! Oh my god, he is not beating me. He's maybe not gentle with me every time, but mostly we have it under control. Not everybody needs to be carrying me in his arms all the time."

"I don't need that either, but I can't believe you let him hurt you like this."

"Oh, come on, I get more hurt in Fight Club than from a night with him."

"Fight Club? It still exists?"

"The first rule of-,"

"Okay, okay, I got it. I just thought it ended since Blaine left."

"It's good for Hunter's anger, he had to keep things under control when he was with me, but now he has a hobby that satisfies him."

"Beating the shit out of other people? Nice hobby."

Sebastian looked at him amused when he heard him swearing. "It's fun for everybody. You should see him in action; it's fucking hot."

Kurt tilted his head and then smirked nodding. "I can see that appeal," he said dreamingly.

"Don't even think about it."

"Are you jealous? Oh my god, this is so funny."

"Keep it to yourself."

"You… of all people. Somebody is getting used to monogamy, isn't he?"

"You just got out of our bed."

"You know what I mean."

Sebastian knew it and in his head it sounded wonderful. "Do you want to know how we got together?" He asked him, and Kurt was surprised but nodded and Sebastian just stopped walking, slid down on the cold floor and leant his back against the wall. Kurt looked around, sat on the nearest chair and waited.

Sebastian then told him how they happened to come together, he told him a lot, not everything and some things happened differently than he said. He didn't say how it actually was with Eli, but it seemed meaningless at this point. Kurt just felt angry when he found out Hunter had his fingers in it.

"He has this fucked up family, his mom ran away years ago, and his homophobic dad is kind of a big fish in his business, and he got Hunter on Harvard without any appeal, well he has excellent grades, too. But his dad already made this awesome life for him. Harvard and a wife from a _good_ family with two children. An awesome career in some top business firm in D.C. or something and a summer house by the sea for retirement."

"Does he know this is the twenty-first century?" Kurt asked amazed.

Sebastian chuckled bitterly. "I know, his whole life Hunter has just agreed with him, because why not? If he liked that future too, why would he fight with him, right? Why wouldn't he like this fucking perfect life?"

"It's not perfect if he doesn't have anyone to share it with…" Kurt didn't have to even try to recognize what Sebastian wanted to say. He thought the same, and it has been eating him alive for weeks.

"Yeah, well" he sighed and made a frustrated gesture in the air with his hand thrown up and then landing it on his neck, "there is a girl he used to date. He's known her since they were kids, and their parents thought it would be _so_ amazing if they just agreed that after finishing college, they would marry and be happy forever. They were like sixteen and in love when they said they would do it, but now it's too late to protest. And those idiots just keep on with playing this game instead of trying to persuade them that they have different plans."

"That… sucks."

"And apparently, I'm not worth enough to even try. I'm just some fucked up whore he could-," Sebastian had to stop talking because he couldn't fight his tears suddenly, and he looked away. After a while, Kurt sighed and slid down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, Sebastian, don't call yourself that. It's not true."

"You can't know that, maybe I sleep with somebody else every night and-,"

"I don't think you do. I think you love Hunter," Kurt cut him off and Sebastian snorted.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters," he groaned and scrambled up against the wall and back onto his feet while wiping his face with his sleeve. "Sorry for this, I'm such a mess lately," he turned away from Kurt nervously. However, Kurt put hand on his shoulder and faced him again.

"Hey, look, I know we aren't much of friends, but you have my number, right?" Sebastian nodded and looked into his eyes. "So, if you need somebody to talk to about it, just call me. I understand what it's like when you don't have anybody to talk too. And I swear this stays between us, okay?"

"Fine, but don't expect that I'm going open my heart as quickly as you opened your legs tonight."

Kurt gasped and smacked his arm. "You," he pointed his finger into Sebastian's face, "this was, guh. I just can't from you," Kurt chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh, come on; don't give me that blushing virgin face again. You are so much more than that."

"I'm leaving," Kurt turned around and walked away. "You are terrible," he changed his mind again after a few steps, and he was laughing as he turned back.

"You were going in the wrong direction, weren't you?" Sebastian smirked.

"No, I wasn't," Kurt was suppressing a smile as he passed along him. "Bye," he waved his hand and disappeared behind a corner.

"Bye," Sebastian repeated smiling to himself and went to his room before going back to Hunter's.

**Thanks for your time and please send me your thoughts**


End file.
